Go Fish
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is a Hotch/Rossi slash. My reviewers to my other ones keep telling me there are not enough of these out there. I'm trying to take of that. Please know this a standalone piece. And the T rating stands, mostly for some last lines of a couple of chapters. Otherwise, its K . Just a happy family piece with Aaron, Dave and Jack. I'm just trying to keep my peeps happy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this one in my writing queue but thought I had time until I looked at the calendar. Holy shizzers! I had to get busy writing!**

**While this is a Hotch/Rossi slash, it is totally family with Jack. There is nothing explicit and my "T" rating will hold for the hints only. And my occasional potty mouth; otherwise, this could pass as K+.**

**It is a standalone piece. However, if you want to read **_**An Argument, Making Up and a Promise**_** and **_**Acceptance and Support**_**, it won't hurt; (Especially my feelings. ;) I'm such a schmuck to get new readers. And proudly admit it) there's hints back to those stores but won't affect a standalone story content for you new readers. This one though is mainly this family enjoying the MLK weekend, which federal employees get off. That includes the FBI. And, as always, is completely written. You will get, if the FF demons cooperate, a chapter a day.**

**All rights to the CM characters, as always, belong to the entity that is Criminal Minds. That includes CBS, ABC Studios and Mark Gordon Productions. What I do after that, is purely my own. And how I love that! :D**

**To my awesome guest reviewers, I once again highly urge you to get a FF login. I will say again. You don't have to be an author to register. But without that, I cannot respond to your wonderful reviews. And I'm the author that responds to the kindness I receive. Just sayin'. ;)**

**My Jedi Master taught me that. *Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The team relaxed as the Gulf Stream winged them home on Friday morning. The percentages played through again. Yet. Still. Unsubs took the Christmas holidays off and then went on a rampage. The team, from the third of January on, had rarely been home.

Yet the banter on the plane was relaxed and easy. Strauss mandated that they finish their after action reports. "On the jet" with a chat room wink of her email said. "Once finished," she said, "go home and enjoy your weekend." She added a happy smile to the email. The team wasn't going to analyze the message. They just simply took advantage of it and dove into their reports. They all finished as the jet started its descent to the Quantico airfield and home. Oh, there would be a few pieces of actual paper they would need to sign once they got back to the office. But it would take less than an hour and it was out the door.

When they all finished, the team gathered around in the jet. Reid looked at Hotch and Dave. "With Strauss giving us the total holiday weekend off, what's the family plans?" he gently asked with a smile. The team had full buy-in to Hotch and Rossi's relationship. To be honest, they were in awe that they could pull it off; especially in some parts of the country where their relationship would be more than frowned upon. They had just exited one, their latest case being in a remote county in west Texas.

The two men, happily together and now married, impressed the hell out of the local PD. Hotch and Dave, with their knowledge, had quickly built the profile, having seen it many times before. Once they had the profile, it took Garcia less than three hours to narrow the suspect down. Yet the locals were blind to their relationship. Since the team roomed together at the local motel, they just assumed the two senior profilers would share.

Hotch and Dave had taken advantage of the same sex marriage law in the District of Columbia. While citizens of the Commonwealth of Virginia, both of them being residents, they joined in marriage in DC, which had legalized it. The overall citizenship of Virginia, mostly conservative, didn't see things that way. Yet, not many of the cops they worked with noticed that their weddings bands matched. They weren't profilers.

The team rejoiced in their happiness. After what Hotch had gone through with the Foyet ordeal, they actually cherished it. Hotch was a happy man again. The team wanted that for their stoic leader. And Dave had got him to relax a bit, which the team enjoyed even more.

As Chuck and Angie winged the team home, Morgan beamed at JJ, Prentiss and Dave who all sat together in the four top. Reid and Hotch leaned against the cabinet across from the seats, letting their long legs get stretched a bit. "Let me guess," Morgan said, as Garcia smiled through the laptop. "It will involve Jack totally and maybe the cabin." JJ pointed at him, getting a broad Morgan smile. "Give it up Pennsylvania Petite," Morgan said, as only he could say. "I nailed it."

Dave, sitting next to JJ in the four top, looked at her and rolled his eyes. JJ smiled at her mentor. "Don't you hate it when he's right?" she said with her eyes sparking, showing her loving personality.

"Yeah," Dave smiled. "'Cause he's an asshole about being right." JJ laughed and just pointed at Morgan, rubbing Rossi's shoulder.

Emily, sitting next to Derek, looked at him, and smiled. "You are," she snarked. Reid smiled at the convo. And more importantly, he being the only one of the group that noticed Hotch didn't blush anymore at the mention of him and Dave's relationship.

Hotch noticed Reid's smile. He rubbed Reid's shoulder. "You're good Reid," he smiled. "And for the record around here, you nailed it before Morgan," Hotch brightly smiled.

Reid looked at Morgan, smiled broadly and gave Morgan a finger point, sending the message _gotcha_ to his friend. He looked at JJ and laughed. Emily joined JJ's laughter, with a finger point to her friend.

"Yup," JJ smiled. "You did." She smiled at Dave. "What's the plan," she asked, softly rubbing his shoulder.

Dave gently smiled back. "A family weekend at the cabin involving getting our son onto the ice on the pond to get his hockey skills going."

JJ, the mother of the group, quickly piped up. "Jack wants to play hockey?"

Dave just smiled at her. "Where the hell did that come from?" Emily asked. Dave pointed at Hotch.

Morgan shook his head, looking at Hotch. "No way man." While Morgan played basketball in high school, a winter season sport that required a lot less money for his single mother, he was a huge Chicago Blackhawks fan. If he was home and the Blackhawks were in town against the Washington Capitals, Derek Morgan was front and center in the arena, probably proclaiming his allegiance with an old school Stan Mikita jersey; one of the Blackhawks' greatest players.

Hotch smiled. "My first assignment when I became a federal prosecutor was in Denver. Haley and I had just got married. Our neighbors in our apartment building were huge fans of the Denver University Pioneers that play in the WCHA. They got us hooked." Hotch paused for second, reliving the memory.

"We were young, with not much money. So for a date night, Haley and I would go ice skating. That's how I learned to skate. Haley had learned when she was young, so it came back to her naturally." He paused and reflected a bit. The team knew his love for her, just like they knew his love for Dave. He shook his head a bit. "It was pretty embarrassing to start out. But I learned," he smiled, pausing again for a few seconds. "When Jack was a baby, we both said that would be the first thing we'd teach him to do when he was old enough." He shook his head. "I don't have to tell all you what got in the way of that." The team nodded, including Garcia.

But Hotch smiled. "The first time after Dave and I started our relationship and he suggested the three of us going to the cabin in the winter, I knew that I could keep Haley's promise." The team remembered that conversation that ripped through all them to the very beings of their souls. Garcia on the laptop wiped a tear away.

"No tears Penelope," Hotch said, noticing her. "We kept that promise. I taught Jack how to skate last winter on the pond at the cabin. And we've gone a lot of times to indoor ice rinks to keep it up," he added, then looking at Dave with a devilish smile. "We're still working on someone else. His learning curve isn't as high as our son's."

Prentiss eyed Dave with her own devilish smile. "Whatttt?" he responded. "I'm a kid from Long Island, raised by Italian parents that barely made ends meet with four kids. And in the 1960's I might add," he said looking into Emily's eyes. "The only skates I knew were the ones with four wheels."

JJ looked at him with a question. "Roller skates Pennsylvania Petite. And they are a helluva lot different to a single blade." JJ pointed at him, conceding the point. Morgan nodded his acceptance as well.

Reid smiled at Hotch. "There has to a reason for the re-newed commitment. I mean besides Jack," he added with a grin.

"Yeah, Papa went over the top at Christmas with new hockey skates for our growing son, along with a new helmet and a hockey stick." The team all broadly smiled.

Dave burrowed an eye into Aaron. "And Jack got a new jersey. And not to mention someone else got a new hockey stick?"

Emily looked incredulously at Dave. "That was your Christmas present to Hotch?"

"Among others; it was a bitch to wrap." The team, including Garcia on the laptop roared.

JJ looked at Rossi and then Hotch. Sure she was close to Morgan, with his training to get her back into the FBI. Her relationships with Reid and Emily needed no explanation. But the two senior members of the team had a special place in her heart. With Hotch, it was the years of working with him as the team liaison; followed by his backing to get her back into the unit as a profiler. For Dave, it was the same feeling that Hotch first had that started the relationship he now cherished. Dave was simply a beloved mentor.

But the mother in her trumped it all. She smiled gently at the two men. "I think Jack is going to have a great weekend." She looked at Emily. "And I don't think he'll be the only one."

Emily broadly smiled at her best friend that protected the biggest secret of her life. "Ya think," Emily snarked, as she pointed at JJ.

###

**A/N: For my international followers, I've got some explaining to do. However, I will not explain the game of ice hockey. You can "Google" that. I know you have the tools and skills.**

**Yet the yellow highlight tool that MS Word has lets me explain the things I know might raise questions. I highlight them when I'm writing to help all of you. So I start at the top and work my way down. Thank goodness my unattached mouse let's me reel quickly to do that.**

**Here goes: the MLK weekend is the long weekend holiday the third weekend in January that is celebrated in the US. It honors the birthday of Martin Luther King Jr. the third Monday in January. If you don't know who that is, I send you back to Google.**

**The Chicago Blackhawks and the Washington Capitals are two teams of the NHL. That is the National Hockey League. Like pro football in the States, it is an organized professional league of players that includes teams in Canada as well.**

**The WCHA is college hockey; The Western Conference Hockey Association. They are a big college hockey conference that includes my beloved UW Badgers. That's THE University of Wisconsin. When you say Wisconsin, you've said all. Thank you UW Marching Band. Youtube that my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in my opening notes. Like almost all of my fics, this one is completed and a chapter a day will be posted, FF willing.**

Chapter 2

Aaron and Dave were home by one in the afternoon. Rosa, Dave's housekeeper of over ten years and part-time nanny for Jack smiled as they walked in the back door. Jess, with new responsibilities with her job promotion, was not going to be available in the afternoons when Jack got home from school, yet still being around to take care of Jack in the evenings. Dave had set Jess up in the guest bedroom suite, complete with her own bathroom. She could also get Jack ready for school the next morning and on the bus before leaving for work. Yet, the couple approached Rosa to see if she wouldn't mind helping out. They already knew her answer, before she brightly smiled her response four months ago.

"It's good to have you home," Rosa smiled at them. "My Niño has missed you both." Rosa's love for Jack was honest and from the heart. The two had become best buds and Rosa spoiled him with treats from the kitchen whenever possible.

Aaron and Dave both smiled at her, each giving her a kiss on the cheek as Rosa welcomed each of them home. She happily bought into the loving family. "But you're home early," she noted.

Dave kissed her cheek again. "Which means you get off early on a Friday," he smiled, "with full pay. Aaron, Jack and I are going to the cabin for the long holiday weekend." He smiled at Rosa. "That also means you get a paid holiday as well." Rosa smiled.

"See you Tuesday morning," Aaron smiled. "Enjoy your weekend."

"You sure you don't need me to do anything?" Aaron and Dave both shook their heads.

Rosa beamed. "You have a wonderful weekend together. The two of you and my Niño need it." She smiled deeply. "And thank you. You don't have to do that."

Aaron smiled. "Thank you for everything Rosa." Rosa, without being asked, showed up before Jack had to get on the bus so his parents or Jess could get going if they needed to.

She smiled, grabbed her coat, which Aaron helped her into and left.

They packed clothes for themselves as well as Jack. Dave added what was needed for Mudgie to his SUV while Aaron made a food market run for the weekend. He put the dry goods in Dave's SUV, and brought the rest in the house. Dave had the cooler waiting and they loaded in the three gallons of milk that Jack and Aaron would go through, along with some other items they noted the cabin needed as they left that haven the last time. Dave added the bag of ice Aaron bought, and Aaron took the cooler to back of the SUV.

When he returned to kitchen, they shared a kiss as Mudg alerted them that the bus was rolling down the street. They both smiled as Mudg raced to the back door, waiting for his best friend with his tail wagging.

The bus driver pulled the vehicle to a stop and Jack bounded up the aisle, waving good-bye to his friends. Michelle, the bus driver, and very aware of what Jack had went through, noticed that Rosa's car was gone.

She stopped him. "Jack, Rosa's car isn't there." Jack looked out the bus door window to see the garage door open with his papa's SUV in it. His dad's was as well.

He smiled broadly at Michelle. "Dad and Papa are home!"

Michelle matched Jack's smile. "See ya Tuesday morning Jack," she said as she opened the door to let him off. Jack raced up the drive way with Aaron and Dave both watching him, enjoying large smiles.

As he approached the back door, they were there to greet him. Jack threw the door open and flew in. "Hi dad!" Jack said, launching himself into Aaron's open chest, with him kneeling down to take his son into his arms. Dave shut the door, smiling. Mudg, waiting, wagged his tail. The hug they shared was deep and heartfelt. Dave felt no jealousy to their connection and smiled at the scene. He knew how his son felt and smiled broadly at the sight of them together.

Aaron kissed Jack's temple, as he stood up, pulling Jack off the floor. "I've missed you buddy."

Jack took a couple seconds more with his arms firmly wrapped around Aaron's neck, before he finally let go to look his father in the eye. He leaned his forehead to Aaron's. "Sorta missed you too dad," he smiled. Aaron kissed his blonde head, thanking Haley again for this wonderful gift.

Jack pulled away from his hug of his dad, still in his winter coat and wearing his backpack. But he didn't care. He reached for Dave. Aaron smiled as he handed his partner their son.

Dave got the big Hotchner smile from Jack as he pulled his son into his arms from Aaron. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Dave's neck. Dave kissed him. "I missed you too Papa," Jack said as he deeply embraced Dave. Jack held it and then whispered in Dave's ear. "Papa, you and dad and the team get the bad guy?" The question hurt Dave, but he understood and smiled, pulling his son out of their embrace.

"Yup, chapiono, we did."

Jack smiled brightly, sliding out of Dave's arms. He knew his Papa's back. "Good." Jack looked at the two of them, with a bright smile. "My super heroes came through again," Dave pulled him back up into a hug, his back be damned. "Thanks bud. Dad and I need that every now and then." Jack smiled at him. "But we missed you." Jack snaked his arms around Dave's neck, hugged him tight, leaned back and kissed his cheek.

He smiled the soft Hotchner smile that Dave got from Aaron in their bed that he loved so well. "Love you too Papa." Jack slipped out of his arms again. "But hey; what's going on?" he looked at the two of them.

Hotch rubbed his head. "A long weekend at the cabin," he smiled at his son.

Jack, taking his backpack off, looked at the two of them. "Really?" His fathers nodded. "You rock," he smiled, giving Mudgie the attention he was more than demanding from his best bud. He eyed his parents. "We are going skating right?"

Aaron and Dave smiled. "The skates, sticks and helmets are already in the car buddy," Aaron said as he helped Jack out of his jacket and put in on the kitchen eating counter. "Do you have homework we need to work on at the cabin?"

Jack nodded, pulling out the folder. "It's not much though Dad. Can we do when we get back home?"

Aaron smiled. "Then take your book bag to your room and put in what else you want to take; Papa and I are just about ready to go."

"Already," Jack asked. Dave nodded. "Come on Mudg, we've got work to do," he yelled as he sped for the steps of the mansion. Mudge let out a loud bark and set out following Jack.

Dave and Aaron pulled into an embrace and shared a tender kiss. When it ended, they looked at each other. "I feel like we're forgetting something," Dave said looking around.

Aaron looked around as well and then noticed the place that Jack had just come through. Dave had built an entry way to hang up coats between the back door and the kitchen when he worked with the architect to design the house long before he even knew it would be needed for an energetic seven year old. Hotch gently knocked Dave's right arm. "Think Jack's snow pants, boots and stocking cap might come in handy?" he smiled.

Dave smiled. "I'll put them in the SUV. You check on Jack." Hotch nodded and they both set out to follow the plan. After depositing Jack's homework folder on Dave's desk in his office, Aaron bounded up the steps by twos, walked down the spacious hallway and into Jack's room.

Jack was going through his games for his DS game player. "Dad, I can't decide which ones I want to bring." Aaron looked in his book bag to see the DS already in there along with his Washington Capitals hockey sweater. Aaron made a mental note. _Forgot that one in his suitcase_ he smiled. Aaron knelt down. "Buddy, you have to decide. Papa and I want to get going," he smiled. "We want to spend as much time with you as we can."

Jack smiled at his dad as he continued to sort through the games and then stopped. He walked to his book bag and dumped them all in. "Think that covers it dad?"

Aaron laughed. "Yup bud, I think it does." Jack smiled at his dad and grabbed the bag, zipping it up. As they walked down the steps together, Jack looked at Aaron.

"Dad, can I pick out a DVD to watch in the car?"

Aaron rubbed his blond hair. "Good idea," he smiled. Jack raced into the family room and came back out with two, which he handed to his dad. Aaron eyed the selections. _Return of the Jedi_ and _Finding Nemo_.

Aaron looked at his son. "_Jedi_ is too long for the trip Jack. We'll be there before it gets done." Jack shrugged. "And you've seen Nemo how many times?" He silently said to himself _as in how many times have I seen it?_

"But dad, _Nemo_ is my favorite. And maybe," he devilishly smiled at his dad, "We can watch _Jedi_ tonight around the fireplace." Dave walked into the conversation.

"Sounds like a plan to me chapiono," he smiled. Aaron took the DVDs, handed them to Dave and glared at him.

"I'm driving." He headed towards the door of the downstairs bathroom. When he left, Jack was waiting to use the same facility, at Dave's urging.

Hotch walked into the kitchen. Dave eyed him deeply with a look. "Care to share?"

"Dave, it's a great movie and I know Jack loves it. But you know how many times I've seen it as well? I'll have _just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming_ in my head for the rest of the night." Dave shook his head with a smile. "That's why I need to drive; something to concentrate on instead of that." Dave handed him the keys to his SUV and kissed Aaron.

"Just because I love you," he smiled. Jack sped into the kitchen and Aaron got his jacket on and then he and Dave pulled theirs on as well. Dave had let Mudg out to do his thing before they embarked on the trip. The three left their home, with Dave setting the security alarm and locking the door.

Mudg was waiting for them in the garage. Jack pulled a towel from the workbench and dried Mudg's paws from the snow in the backyard before letting him into Dave's car. Dave walked around to the passenger side of the SUV, as Aaron tucked Jack into his booster seat and helped him get the shoulder seat belt firmly locked around him. Mudg plopped down on the back floor of the SUV by Jack's feet.

Aaron got in as well, buckled his own seatbelt as Dave did the same. He adjusted the driver's seat to his height, turned the SUV's motor over, pulled out and hit the button to shut the garage door, pulling out of the driveway.

Dave rubbed his shoulder, as Aaron put the vehicle in drive and started their journey to the cabin. He devilishly smiled at Aaron. "Just keep swimming."

Hotch just glared at him. That earned him the Rossi big ass smile.

###

**A/N: A hockey sweater is the uniform top that a player wears with the number on the back along with their last name and the team "logo" on the front. When hockey first started, the teams played outside, wearing sweaters for uniforms to keep their upper body warm. The name stuck, even though now the jersey is made of polyester. The "just keep swimming" is a large shout out to my friends at CM Rev. Luvs you peeps! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one, for the final sentence, earns the "T" rating.**

Chapter 3

Aaron made the turns and got them heading towards the freeway that would start them on their weekend escape. His body coursed with the feeling of the wonderful weekend that lay ahead of the family. As he pulled onto the freeway, Dave put in the DVD for Jack. His model of SUV (newly bought) included a DVD player and back seat monitor for Jack. He looked at Aaron. "Sorry," he whispered, rubbing Aaron's shoulder. Jack happily smiled in the back seat, putting down his DS.

They cruised down the freeway with Jack happily watching the DVD while Aaron and Dave shared small talk in the two front seats. As Aaron took the exit that would get them on the state road to the cabin, the DVD hit Aaron's _favorite_ part. Dave looked at him and smiled.

"Dave," Aaron said under his breath, "you say it and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Dave laughed.

Aaron continued driving until they came into a small town the state highway went through. He pulled the vehicle to the curb in front of Molly's Place. They had discovered it on their last trip to the cabin. Unlike other establishments along the route, the couple and their son were welcomed with open arms. Plus, on Friday nights, it featured a delicious fish fry buffet. Dave paused the DVD and the three of them got out.

Jack looked at Dave getting out. "Papa, what about Mudg? Won't he get cold?" The temp, which was in the 30's in the DC area, was considerably getting colder as they approached the Alleghany Mountains. Dave's cabin was in the foothills.

Dave smiled at his son. "The car is warm from our driving. It will stay that way for a while."

Aaron rubbed his son's hair as he let him out. "Plus Mudg has that fur coat of his." Jack smiled at him, and took his dad's hand.

They walked into the restaurant. Molly greeted them at the door. "Welcome back you three. This is a surprise," she smiled.

"We're going to play hockey this weekend Molly," Jack enthused.

"That sounds wonderful Jack," she grinned. "And you've got the right weather for it; gotta special table for the three of you." They followed her, unzipping their jackets. The family settled in the booth as Jack shared a side with Dave, while Aaron took the coats on his side.

Their server quickly approached and took their drink orders. The three of them moved to the buffet line, and filled their plates. Hotch helped Jack, who loved the mini corn dogs in the buffet and the meatballs. He added a few French fries to Jack's plate and he took off for the booth. Normally, Hotch would have been concerned about Jack going back alone. But he and Dave both trusted the customers and the staff.

As Dave sat down next to Jack, nodding at their server who was keeping an eye on him with a smile, Jack was helping himself to the ketchup bottle on the table for his corn dogs and fries. "Need some help chapiono?"

"Nope Papa, I got it." The first grader was quickly growing into an independent "big boy" as Jack said. Dave smiled at his son, yet silently missing the innocent, wide-eyed preschooler. They enjoyed a wonderful meal together. Aaron paid the bill, leaving the usual Rossi approved over-generous tip. Dave made sure Jack got his jacket zipped up, doing his own.

The three of them climbed back into the vehicle. Aaron backed out of the parking spot, Dave hit the play button on the DVD player and they made the final miles to the cabin. _Nemo _ended as Hotch made the turn into the cabin driveway. Dave ejected the DVD and put it in the case as Hotch pushed the button to open the garage door.

He got out quickly and shut the garage door back down before helping Jack. The three of them worked together getting the SUV unloaded, Jack bubbling with excitement over the prospects of the weekend while letting Mudg out and then feeding him. Aaron got Jack settled into his room, along with he and Dave's bags into their room, as Dave built a roaring fire. They worked as a well-oiled team. Cory and Tina, Dave's hired caretakers living in the next cabin down the road, obviously got his message that they were coming that weekend because the inside of the cabin was a toasty 70˚.

Yet as Jack and Aaron joined him around the fireplace, they enjoyed the warmth that was building from hearth of the fireplace. Jack looked at Aaron. "Dad, did you pack my sleep pants?" Aaron rubbed his head and nodded. The three of them went down the hall to get comfortable.

Less than five minutes later, they were gathered in the cabin's kitchen dressed the same. Cotton lounge pants, a light weight sweatshirt and wool socks. Dave had the oil warming to make popcorn the old fashioned way as Aaron melted the butter. Jack sat on the counter next to the stove top when Dave poured in a layer of the popcorn kernels. Jack smiled his bright grin as Dave shook the kernels around with the lid on top to get them popping. The more the kernels popped, the bigger Jack smiled at Dave.

"That's just cool Papa."

"Yup chapiono, it is," he smiled as he shook the pan around over the heat. Aaron reached into a cabinet and pulled out a large Pyrex bowl. As the popping of the kernels died down, Dave dumped the popcorn into the bowl, smiling at Aaron, who added the melted butter. He mixed the molten gold goodness into the popcorn and grabbed the bowl as Dave pulled Jack off the counter.

As they entered the living room, Dave lovingly threw Jack on the couch, drawing laughter from his son. Aaron put in _Return of the Jedi_ as promised and the three of them settled into a warm family evening, cuddled together on the couch, munching popcorn. Dave added more logs to the fire half way through the movie. Jack scrambled off Aaron's lap to help, then curled back in. Dave smiled at the sight. "Papa hurry; you're gonna miss the good stuff," as the Star Wars team made their descent to the Death Star.

Jack sat in Hotch's lap as Dave pulled the two of them into the crook of his left arm. They enjoyed the movie they had all saw at least five times. But it was Jack's absolute favorite. As the movie reached the crucial scene, Dave smiled at Jack. "Here they come! The Ewoks to the rescue!"

"With Chewy helping them Papa," Jack brightly smiled. Aaron rubbed his golden blond hair as he smiled at Dave, and dipped into the popcorn bowl. Dave wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulder a bit tighter. Mudg snored at the happy family's feet.

As the movie finished, Mudg, still snoring, let go of the sign he needed to go out. The odor permeated the couch. Jack slid off Aaron's lap. "I've got this," he said looking at his parents. He woke Mudg and chased him into the kitchen to let him out the back door on the patio that faced the pond. The partners shared a smile and a tender kiss.

Hotch rose off the couch to get the DVD out of the player as Dave took the empty popcorn bowl into the kitchen and stuck it in the dishwasher, keeping an eye on Jack. He knew they were safe at the cabin but the memory of George Foyet still played in the back of his mind. Dave shook his head. _Probably always will_, he thought. He smiled as Jack got Mudg safely back in.

As Jack locked the door, a yawn slipped out. "I saw that," Dave smiled at his son.

"Papa….."

"Chapiono, you need a shower and then bed. We have a big day tomorrow. We're going skating together. Remember?" Jack nodded his head as another large yawn escaped. Dave rubbed his head walking him into the living room.

He looked at Aaron. "I think we need to skip the shower tonight." Jack yawned deeply again and walked to Aaron with his arms out. That was the final sign. When Jack got tired, as much as he loved Dave and accepted him as a parent, he wanted Aaron. Dave completely understood. They had been through too much together. And while Dave had been there for them, in the end, it was just the two of them getting through that difficult time. That bond was unbreakable. Dave smiled at the memories Aaron had shared with him about that time as his life partner lifted their son into his arms. Dave was now a part of the candle light remembrance to Haley that Aaron did with their son. They headed down the hall with Mudg leading the way.

Jack, so tired, struggled to get his p.j.'s on, far less brush his teeth. He was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Aaron kissed his forehead, gently rubbing his hair. Dave rubbed Jack's tummy and then kissed him on the cheek as Aaron pulled away. As the two walked out of his bedroom, Mudg hopped on the bed to sleep with his bud.

Dave silently pulled the door closed, without shutting it. Jack was still prone to nightmares over Haley's death every now and then; especially when he was super tired. Mudg was the one that woke them to get to their son. As he did, he noticed Hotch yawn as well.

As they walked back down the hall, Dave looked at him. "You OK?"

"Yeah, it's just been a long week," he smiled, "and I'm just too relaxed here. I think the same goes for Jack." He looked at the fire in the hearth. "How 'bout I add some more logs to that fire while you pour a couple of scotch's?"

Dave just smiled and rubbed his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen. He returned, setting their drinks on the coffee table in front of the couch and grabbed the remote. Aaron got the fire roaring again, and they sat down together, with Dave engulfing Aaron into his arms rubbing his chest as they enjoyed the drinks. They watched a bit of news on cable channel and then Dave switched to a local Roanoke station to get the weather forecast for tomorrow.

The forecaster at the station predicted a high in the area of 25˚ for the afternoon. Dave rubbed Aaron's chest and smiled. "That perfect; cold enough for the ice on the pond but not too cold for Jack."

Aaron grabbed one of Dave's hands while draining the last of his scotch. "Shut the TV off; I'll get the lights in the kitchen," he said. Dave drained his glass as well and handed to Aaron. He put the glasses in the dishwasher and shut the lights off as Dave did the same in the living room. They walked down the hall, arm around each other. They both stopped at Jack's door and Aaron went in to check on him.

He emerged thirty seconds later with a smile. Dave looked at him. "Who's sleeping harder? Jack or Mudg?"

Aaron smiled. "I think it's a tie." They went into their bedroom, the anticipation of what was going to happen next beginning to course through their bodies.

They both climbed into bed naked and Aaron was on top of Dave. "My night," he smiled.

"Just keep swimming Aaron," Dave heatedly smiled at his lover with a grin.

Aaron nipped at his chest just below Dave's nipple as he started their love-making.

###

**A/N: Hang on gang, this one is going to be long! First off, the fish fry buffet here in my home state of Wisconsin is a local tradition. Every little bar or tavern (sorry the only terms I know except pub), especially those in rural areas that has a kitchen, futures this every Friday night. The fish is cod cutlets, deep fried with a beer batter. The rest of the buffet is up to room each place has. I can tell you, it always has French fries and baked beans. The one I mentioned is based on a place my dad and I love to go to that has so much more, including the mini corn dogs and popcorn shrimp (my fav) with a large salad bar. And I'm trying to drive my 'Sconnie sister hxchick crazy to give her some relief from her super busy time right now. :D Hang tough my luvs and hope to hear from you soon when your settled!**

**Back to the story: once again, all temps are in Fahrenheit. Pyrex is a specially made glass bowl that is available here in the US. I inherited my mom's four set of perfectly fit together, yet differently sized bowls that I use when I mix up things to bake. Like my chocolate cake or cookies; and my Chex Mix coating. (Now I'm driving my mentor crazy! :D That's fun! ;) ) They are treasured and can stand up to almost everything, including the microwave. And btw: my younger (by 20.5 years; same mom and dad; don't ask) sister's wish for her bridal shower was that she received a set as well. Big Sis delivered!**

**As for the last line; like I said in the beginning, I want to keep this a "T" rating. The rest is all your imaginations! Have fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to try this and hope for the best. FF had a brain fart most of the day. It's just about hockey time! With some deeply needed family time.**

Chapter 4

Aaron woke a little after 3:30 am, silently thanking the angels in heaven that Jack was sleeping blissfully. When Jack was that tired, the nightmares usually came. Yet, Mudg would have waked him and Dave if that happened. He crawled out of bed, used the bathroom, pulled on a pair of boxers and gently woke Dave.

Dave pulled out of his slumber and rubbed his eyes looking at his partner. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No," Aaron softly smiled, giving Dave a kiss in the moonlight that came through their bedroom window. "You just need some boxers. You know who will be joining us when the sun is up," he smiled.

Dave rubbed Aaron's stubbled cheek as he got out of bed. He made his way into the bathroom as well. Returning, he pulled on a pair of boxers. He climbed back into bed to Aaron's waiting arms. The couple slept blissfully.

That is until one Jack Hotchner, at 7:45, cold feet from letting Mudg out, and getting him feed climbed into their bed on Dave's side. His cold feet, curling around Dave's legs, woke him immediately. Dave startled and then smiled. "Hey chapiono," he said, giving Jack a kiss on the head. "How'd you sleep?" Aaron stirred at the conversation.

"Like a log Papa," Jack smiled, nestling up next to Dave to get warm. _The joys of sleeping closest to door_, Dave thought. _I may get the cold feet, but I get my munchkin in my arms_. Aaron rolled over to put his arm across the two of them, rubbing Jack's chest. The three of them conked out again as Mudg made his way into the bedroom as well, making his usual three turns before settling down into the carpet next to Jack's side of the bed. He protected his best pal.

An hour later, Jack woke up, this time ready to rock and roll. He turned in Dave's arms and rubbed his stubbled face. "Papa, wake up."

Dave propped an eye open. "Hey chapiono," he yawned and stretched a bit. That woke Aaron.

Like Zazu, in _The Lion King_, another Jack favorite DVD, he gave his morning report, ending with "I let out Mudg and fed him. But Papa," Jack said, rubbing Dave's stubble again, "I'm getting hungry." Jack's stomach rumbled with his growing body's need for food. Aaron stirred as well, hearing his son's words. Dave pulled Jack close to his body in a hug and then rolled over, putting their son in between them.

Aaron kissed his son's forehead. "Good morning buddy," he smiled.

"'Mornin' dad," Jack smiled as he rubbed Aaron's chin. "You got scruffies like Papa." Aaron and Dave both laughed at their son's observation.

"What ya thinking for breakfast?" Aaron asked, looking at Dave. They smiled each other, knowing they already had his breakfast wishes covered. Jack, when it came to breakfast, was pretty predictable for the two senior profilers; especially at the cabin.

Jack rubbed Aaron's stubble again. "Ummm, I think, maybe pancakes and sausages?" he said. "We're going skating. We need fuel," Jack added.

Dave rolled his eyes at the first grader that was growing up too fast in front of their eyes. Aaron laughed. "I think that's a plan buddy," he smiled, pulling his son into a hug. Dave rubbed Jack's back as the two of them shared their moment with Aaron pulling Jack onto his chest.

"Ummm, dad?"

"Yes Jack."

"Can we sorta spend a couple minutes like this before we get going?"

Dave smiled at Aaron as he hugged Jack and kissed the cheek that lay nuzzled to his neck. "Sure thing buddy." Dave rubbed Jack's back as he contently lay in his father's arms.

That lasted about three minutes when Jack's stomach rumbled even louder. Dave put his left hand on Aaron's shoulder and leaned up a bit. He took his right hand and gently pulled at Jack's ear, and looked in. "Yup dad, the fuel gauge is just about on empty."

"Papa, I've got a fuel gauge in there?"

Dave smiled. "One I can even see without my reading glasses." Dave had finally given into his eyes over his ego and was using them.

Jack leaned up on Aaron's chest putting his forearms on them to look in his father's eye. "Really dad?"

Jack got a tiny dose of the Hotchner glare. "You doubt Papa and me?" Before Jack could answer, his stomach rumbled even louder. Aaron smiled. "Jack, what does a profiler need to close a case?"

"Proof, dad," Jack correctly answered.

"I think," he said smiling, "we've got ours."

Dave laughed and rolled out of bed. "I'm showering Aaron; you get the munchkin downstairs, get the sausages going, and stir up the pancake batter. I'll do the rest." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack rolled off Aaron's chest and out of his side of the bed. "Papa, wait!" Dave froze in his tracks and looked at his son. "I gotta go," he smiled, racing in to use the toilet. Dave rubbed his head as he sped buy and reached into the glass encased shower to get the warm water running. Jack flew back out a two minutes later to see Aaron pulling a sweatshirt, his cotton sleep pants and socks already on. Mudg woke to the commotion and followed the two of them down the hall into the kitchen.

Dave appeared fifteen minutes later, and true to his word, started the pancakes so Jack could eat, as well as Aaron. He was shaved as well. Jack, sitting next to Aaron at the lunch counter smiled at Dave. "You look better without the scruffies Papa."

Dave smiled at his son. "Thank you," he said as gave Jack the first two pancakes, Aaron getting the other two. As he started four more, he smiled at Jack. "Bet you won't get that from dad."

Jack burrowed his version of the Hotchner glare into his father as he forked in a bite. "Sorry bud." Aaron shook his head. "I'm off for the weekend. FBI Agent Hotchner stayed at home."

"But your my superhero," Jack tried to reason with him.

Aaron kissed his forehead. "Thanks buddy, but this weekend, I'm just dad. I need the downtime." Jack looked at Dave, who quietly shook his head at his son with a smile. Dave, as Aaron's lover, didn't like his scruffies either, but he understood. It was Aaron's way of separating himself from the job of being the BAU SAC. And God knew Aaron Hotchner needed that after the butt kicking they had received the last three weeks. Dave could understand it completely; his US Marine training just kept getting in the way.

Jack looked at Aaron. "OK dad. I'll let it slide this time." He shoved in another bite. Aaron and Dave exchanged smiles.

Dave finished the next four, giving another one to Jack. "Aaron?"

He shook his head. "They're yours. I'll make the last," he said, getting out of his stool at the lunch counter, letting Dave sit down as they shared a kiss. Jack happily smiled. Aaron poured the last of the batter to get three more pancakes. That would work for him and Dave.

Jack finished up, Aaron got his face and hands cleaned up with the dishcloth at the sink, and sent him on his merry way down the hall to get his teeth brushed and changed. He and Dave polished off the last of the pancakes and sausages. Jack had eaten three of the sausage links as well, along with two glasses of milk.

Dave looked at Aaron. "We're just getting started with him and his stomach, aren't we?"

"Ya think?" Dave just shook his head.

Dave and Jack watched some TV together on the couch while Aaron showered. He came down the hall and smiled. "Who's up for some ice skating?"

Jack smiled brightly. "Who's up for some hockey?"

Dave rolled his eyes a bit. The spa tub in him and Aaron's bathroom would get a workout tonight.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is written with love and a dedication.**

**To two of my Hotch sisters at CM Rev; the two that took me in; accepted me without reservation and now love me unconditionally. The feeling is mutual.**

**To Thn0715, my mentor (that love goes without saying) and to WrenWing: These two in the CM Rev world that is my nightly haven, are known as the Twisted "T" Twins. In that haven, the two of them operate on a level none of the rest of us understand; yet just accept. They have three things in common: their love for Hotch; their love for hockey; and their love for "sauciness" as Wren says. ;)**

**This chapter was written to show my love to you both; for your support and more importantly, your acceptance of an old girl that happened to pass your way and went "what the hell. I'll try." It's payback time.**

**Thn0715 and WrenWing: XOXOXO's my luvs. This is for you two. :D**

**With my love.**

Chapter 5

The three of them made their way through the snow in their boots, ski pants and jackets. The morning air was crisp, but not overly cold. Aaron looked at the three of them walking along, their skates hanging from their hockey sticks in between the blade and boot of their skates, along with their helmets, buckled to the stick as well. He smiled at the sight, being last in line and pulled out his cell phone, snapping a picture. Smiling at the result, he sent it to Garcia. She would have it around the BAU family in mere seconds.

They made their way down to the ice house that Cory had built for the family. Mudg bounded in front of them, frolicking in the newly fallen snow that Jack had reported to them in their bed. Cory, a retired carpenter, put the ice house on the edge of the pond which held a single bench for the three of them to change into their skates. It also featured a heater, fueled by propane gas to keep it warm. As they entered in, they felt the warmth. Cory, knowing the family was there for the weekend, had obviously gone down and got the heater started. Dave paid his caretakers well and they returned the favor. Not that they really needed the money. Tina, like Dave, was a bestselling author; unlike Dave though, she wrote fiction. Tina had a large thermos of hot chocolate in there as well with a note taped to the side welcoming them for the weekend.

They all got their skates on, Aaron helping Jack get his laced up. Jack stood and took off his coat to reveal his Caps sweater. "Buddy, you need to wear your coat."

"But dad, then I can't skate in my sweater," Jack pouted. He had looked forward to this moment, receiving the hockey jersey from his fathers at Christmas.

Dave smiled at him, pulling him close. "That's why dad and I bought it big for you." Which they did: when Jack wore it to school, his first day back from the holiday break, it literally hung on his body. "Pull it off and then put your jacket back on." Jack complied. Dave pulled the jersey over his head with Jack sticking his arms in the air to help him and Dave pulled it down to cover his coat.

He smiled at his son. "See; that works."

Jack leaped into his arms. "You're the best Papa." Aaron smiled at the two of them and got Jack's hockey helmet on over his stocking cap, securing it tightly around his chin. Jack pulled on his hockey gloves in the color of the Caps as well (a present from Santa) and headed out the door with Mudg following him.

Aaron looked at Dave and laughed. "Need some help old man?"

"I'll prove to you how old I am tonight in our bed," Dave retorted.

"And I'll look forward to that. But your heart really isn't into this."

Dave smiled. "I just don't like falling on my butt while you and our son skates around with the greatest of ease."

"Then don't lean on that hockey stick so much like a crutch and learn how to skate."

Dave stared at him. "Aaron, you know I love you but damnit, right now I don't like you much." Aaron laughed, pulled his helmet on over his stocking cap and snapped the strap under his chin and went out the door. He smiled to see his son gliding around.

"Dad! Look!" Jack shouted.

Aaron noticed the goal that was positioned at the end of the area cleared for skating. It was about a third of the size of an NHL rink. As he stepped on the ice and took his first few glides, he noticed how smooth the ice was. A pond never froze that even. He thought back to the machine that looked something like a lawn mower in the warming house.

He shook his head. Dave had spent more of his money. Again. The hockey goal for Jack to use and the machine for Cory to use like a mini-Zamboni to smooth the ice. And it was obvious that Cory had spent some time this morning, shoveling the snow off the ice patch and then using the machine. Aaron had noticed the boot tracks in the snow.

Jack looked at his dad. "You brought it, right dad?"

Aaron smiled, pulled the hockey puck out of his jacket pocket and dropped it on the ice. "Sweet," Jack smiled. Mudg was bounding around in the snow, having a ball. Jack looked at his dad. "I gotta an idea that might come in handy dad," he said looking around. "Mudg!" he shouted as he picked up the puck and skated to the side where Mudg was.

He held the puck out for Mudg to smell. Just then Dave finally appeared, wobbling on his skates as usual. Yet Dave, struggling on his skates, knew exactly what his son was doing. Aaron skated up behind him, his hockey stick in his left hand. "Let me help." He wrapped his right arm around Dave's waist. The privacy of their pond allowed Aaron to help him without nosey parents looking down on them. "Now push your right skate out like Jack and I have taught you." Dave pushed off with his right foot. "You got that one down. Now do the left one the same way." They began to glide along.

"Corner coming up," Aaron said. "Remember how we taught you to turn?" Aaron asked still holding his partner. Dave nodded and struggled a bit with the turn. "I've got you. That wasn't the best but you got the idea." They glided down the long side of the rink, with Dave getting better. Jack smiled broadly, sitting in the snow bank with his snow pants on, petting Mudg.

"You're going great Papa!"

"But I've got a damn turn in front of me again," he looked at Jack, instantly regretting his language.

Before Aaron could chastise him, Jack smiled. "Dad, it's OK. I know Papa. Those words are going to pop out now and then. I won't repeat them dad." Aaron smiled as he helped Dave through the turn.

"You handled that one better," Aaron smiled, encouraging his lover. The skated in synch and Dave became more comfortable. "But you need to do it the opposite way so you know how to make turns the other way as well."

"Aaron, I don't know how to stop."

Jack hopped out of the snow bank. He tore off to the center of the ice and then did the sideway slide of both skates that hockey players used to stop. It sent ice shavings up off the ice. He smiled at his fathers. "That's how you stop Papa. And when you send the ice up, that's just way cool," he beamed.

Aaron pushed Dave ahead and he repeated Jack's move. While he didn't stop on a dime like Jack, he did stop. Aaron skated up to him and did stop on the dime, with a smile, spraying ice shavings over Dave's lower legs which Dave noticed. "Pretty good for a beginner."

"If you had said old timer, _you_ were sleeping on the couch tonight," Dave growled. Aaron roared. Jack, not really understanding the conversation, smiled brightly. To hear his dad laugh like that was something he loved; and had missed for a long time. _That's Papa_, Jack thought, smiling.

Dave looked at Aaron. "OK, I've got the left turns down. Mind if I try to do the right turns on my own." He looked at Jack. "I gotta take the next step, right chapiono?"

"Yup Papa, you do," he smiled. As Dave made his way around the perimeter of the ice, quickly working on his skating skills, Jack threw the puck into the center of the ice. He and Aaron glided around, passing the puck to each other and shooting it into the net. Mudg barked happily every time the puck hit the back of the net.

Yet, an errant pass by Jack to his dad sent the puck into a snow bank around the rink. Aaron bent over to dig the puck out, with no luck. Jack whistled for Mudg, using the same one that Dave did. Dave smiled at that on the other side of the rink, getting even more comfortable on his skates.

As Aaron dug further, with Mudg helping, Dave skated up and pulled the Jack stop maneuver, spraying ice shavings on Aaron's face. As Aaron rubbed them off, he glared at Dave. He got Dave's devilish look back. "Be careful with what you teach. I thought I taught you that as a profiler?" Mudg happily barked and dove into the snow bank one more time, retrieving the puck.

"Thanks Mudg," Jack said, rubbing his head. He threw the puck out to the center of the ice and skated over.

Aaron got up from the snow bank and looked at Dave, pulling him into a hug. Aaron nipped at his lip, then kissed him and whispered, "Paybacks are a bitch."

Dave gave Hotch his hot, nasty smile. "I thought if I learned how to skate, you were going to be mine tonight?"

Just then Jack skated by. "I thought we were playing hockey?"

The lovers smiled at each other. "It is his weekend Aaron."

"Yeah, and we've been gone too much." They skated to join Jack, with Dave gaining confidence with each glide of the blade. Oh, he was never going to be as smooth as Hotch or Jack. He simply was never that athletic. But he could hang with the two people he loved more than his own life. That made him happy enough; and sorta proud of his accomplishment.

But learning to skate was only half of the equation. The other half was teaching Dave how to use his hockey stick. Aaron looked at Jack. "Maybe we should start with passing drills to help Papa out?"

Jack smiled brightly. "Great idea dad!"

"How 'bout after we go inside and get warmed up a bit," Dave suggested, seeing Jack's cheeks starting to show the signs of being out in the cold too long. The temp was only 20˚ on the thermometer Cory had hung on the side of the warming house that faced the rink.

"Papa, I'm plenty warm," Jack protested.

"But son, your face isn't," Dave said.

Aaron skated up to Jack. "Papa's right; let's go inside for a bit and have some of Tina's hot chocolate." The three of them went in, with Mudg bounding in around them. He plopped down in the middle of the shack for a snooze. They sat on the bench enjoying the delicious cacao goodness, as the two fathers caught up with the son's life.

Of course, they talked with Jack every day they were out on a case. But it was a quick "how was school" and the like. They missed out on the real happenings in his life. He told them tales of his buddies at school, their adventures of the playground during recess and how he, Jess and Rosa managed through the time they were away.

While it hurt them to hear so much they missed out on, they knew Jack understood; and had full buy-in. His fathers and the team chased monsters to make the world better for him and his buddies. Aaron and Dave shared a look: _this is why we needed this time together as a family_.

When they finished, they started to head back out. Mudg continued to snore. Jack looked at Dave. "Papa?"

Dave rubbed his shoulder. "Jack, Mudg isn't as young as he used to be. I know the feeling," he smiled. "If we need him, he's a whistle away. The door swings out so he can join us." Jack just smiled, and the three of them got back on the ice.

They began the puck passing practice that Aaron suggested. Dave soon caught onto the mastery of using his hockey stick and the three began to skate around with the fathers always sending the pass of the puck to their son so that he could shoot it into the net. Jack Hotchner recorded more goals than Nicklas Backstrom, Jack's favorite player for the Capitals. He was wearing a Backstrom jersey.

Yet, as the early afternoon wore on, they both noticed Jack slowing a bit. Aaron and Dave understood the signs. The young legs and body were getting tired. Dave gave Hotch a look. _Hell, I am too_. After two protests by their son, and a promise granted of _just two more please_ Jack had begged, they finally got him off the ice and into the warming house to change into their snow boots.

Leaving their equipment in the warming house for tomorrow, they made their way back to the cabin with Mudg leading the way. They walked in the entry way of the cabin and shed their winter clothes and Jack getting Mudg's feet dried off. Aaron and Dave had gave their growing son the responsibility of taking care of Mudg. Jack lived up to it every day. The fathers proudly smiled at him as then entered in the cabin.

Aaron knew his son. "Hey buddy you want a snack to get you to dinner?" His young body, between the skating and the temperature had burned up a lot of calories and energy. The young body that had eaten like a fiend at breakfast was running on fumes. Yet, Aaron wanted him to eat the dinner that he knew Dave would make. Dave moved into the living room to get the fireplace going.

"Dad, didn't I see you put some of the apples and oranges from the fruit box that Mike sold you and Papa into the cooler?" Aaron smiled at his young profiler. Jack noticed everything. Mike, a teenage neighbor to their home, had sold them a box of the fruit, which he had delivered a couple days before Aaron and Dave got home from the latest case. Jess had noted it in her conversations with the two of them, letting them know that Jack was already enjoying the fruit.

"Yeah buddy, I did; apple or orange?"

"Both," Jack smiled as he climbed into the chair at the lunch counter.

Aaron smiled back. "Good idea; a bit of both for all of us." Jack nodded his approval. Dave joined them in the kitchen as Aaron peeled two of the apples, then quartering them to cut out the core. As he peeled the first orange, Dave grabbed the second and the bounty was laid out.

They all munched on the fruit, getting their bodies replenished. Dave looked at Jack as he finished. "Chapiono what do you want to do?"

"Maybe just watch some TV Papa." The couple smiled at each other. Jack was heading for a nap. They headed into the living room as Dave found a Saturday afternoon hockey game on the TV. Jack flopped down on the couch with his DS he had retrieved from his room. Mudg moved to the floor below Jack by the couch, did his usual three circles and then curled up. The fireplace crackled with the logs beginning to catch fire, warming the room. Jack lasted all of two minutes.

Dave wasn't far behind, pulling the afghan comforter from the back of his favorite recliner, settling into the chair. Aaron in the kitchen cleaning up heard Dave softly snoring a few minutes later. He went to him and Dave's bedroom, grabbing some files he had secretly stuck in his suitcase. If Dave knew, he'd probably chew him a new one.

Forty-five minutes later, looking at his watch, he thought to himself: _screw this_. He grabbed the files and his notes and stashed them away. He walked into the living room to see Jack pulling his legs to his torso; a sign to the father his son was getting cold.

Aaron got the fire roaring again, adding the logs and then headed for the couch. Gently moving the sound asleep Jack, he climbed onto the couch and curled in behind him, with his back to the couch back. He nestled his gently sleeping son in his arms.

Aaron smiled as his son stretched out his legs, recognizing the warmth, even in his state. As he too fell asleep, he heard Dave snoring contently.

###

**A/N: NHL is the National Hockey League, the professional league of hockey in the US and Canada. Stopping "on a dime" is a US expression for being able to stop at a certain spot.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Hotchner's woke about an hour later to hear Dave rattling around in the kitchen. He was making a Jack favorite recipe for dinner. It involved a mild Italian link sausage that Dave bought from an Italian grocer in the DC area that Jack loved. Even with having sausage for breakfast. Dave was cutting the link of sausage into thin slices as Jack slid into a lunch counter chair that overlooked the kitchen, as Aaron got him a glass of apple juice.

Dave looked at him as he passed through the kitchen and shook his head. "Whattttt?"

"Those darn scruffies," Dave said.

Aaron looked at him and gave him a kiss. "Let's not have that argument again." Dave smiled at the memory.

"You know I have buy in that's your way of getting away from the job. But you're not winning any prizes with our son and me." Aaron looked at him while setting Jack's glass of juice in front of him. Dave waved his hands in the air. "You're a lawyer Aaron; First Amendment; the Freedom of Speech." He pointed at Jack. "This means I have the right to speak my and our son's protest."

Aaron walked back to the fridge, grabbed two beers, uncapping the first and giving it to Dave. "Duly noted; but I need the separation."

Jack gave the two of the quizzed look. "Papa, what does that mean?"

"Your dad needs to get as far away as possible from the suit, shirt and tie." Aaron nodded at his son as he sat down next to him with his beer.

Jack looked at him. "OK, I'm in too," he said to his dad. "But as long as it doesn't involve whisker rubs." Aaron smiled at him and started to lean in, gently grabbing Jack's shoulder. "Dad!" Jack shouted trying to pull away. "Papa help me!"

Aaron kissed him. "Deal son," he smiled, rubbing Jack's head. Dave laughed at them both. They watched Dave finish cutting the last of the sausage and he began to dice the prosciutto ham that would go with the recipe as he cooked some tortellini.

Jack finished his juice and slid the glass up the lunch counter. "Jack, you're old enough to be more responsible. Where does a dirty glass go?"

"In the dishwasher dad," Jack smiled, climbing down off the chair to put it in the appliance. He looked at the two of them. "Can I go to my room and play with my DS for a while?"

Aaron smiled his compliance as Dave added, "Sure chapiono." Jack took off down the hall with Mudg loping behind him.

Dave noticed Aaron shaking his head and looked at him. "He's getting more independent every day."

"He's growing up Aaron," Dave said as he poured the cooked rainbow tortellini into a strainer to drain the water off the pasta in the sink.

"I know; but there's a certain part of me that wants him to stay forever as the little boy that likes hugs from his dad." Dave smiled at his comment, but his eyes showed a bit of sadness which Aaron immediately picked up on. He and Jack had learned about James when they were there to support Dave when Carolyn died. The two of them had just moved into Dave's home. Aaron got off the stool and closed the space to his partner. He rubbed Dave's shoulder. "I wish beyond the furthest stars that you could have had that with James."

Dave kissed him. "So do I. But thanks to you and Jack, I've got it now," he smiled.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder again. "You OK?" he asked with a bit of a worried look.

Dave smiled. "Yes, I am. I accepted James' death long ago." He shrugged a bit and then looked at the man that shared his life. "And honestly Aaron, I take a lot of comfort in knowing that Carolyn and James are together in heaven." Aaron kissed him.

"Anything I can do?"

Dave shook his head. "Nope; I'm gonna stir up the white sauce and then it's just waiting for Jack to get hungry."

Aaron looked at his watch, shaking his head. It read 4:30 pm. "With his appetite, that shouldn't be long." They both smiled as Aaron made lettuce salads for the three of them while Dave put the light, white sauce together. They casually talked, enjoying their beers.

As Dave was finishing, they heard Mudg bark in Jack's room. Aaron set his beer on the counter and rushed down the hall to hear Mudg bark again with Jack laughing. Aaron walked in. "You OK?"

"I'm fine dad; it's Mudg. Every time I score some big points, my DS makes a sound that makes him bark." Jack, of course, with Dave as his father, had the latest and greatest Nintendo DS, including one with sound.

Aaron rubbed Jack's blonde hair as Dave entered as well. "Dogs have pretty sensitive ears. The sound must bother Mudg," he explained with a smile.

Jack looked at his best bud. "Sorry Mudg," he said turning the sound off.

"Hey chapiono, let dad and I know when you're hungry," Dave smiled. "I'm ready to rock and roll."

"Thanks Papa, but not yet." Jack giggled. "Too bad Papa you can't get dad to play Rock Band with you."

Dave walked to Jack and kissed his forehead. "Chapiono, I love your dad so much I still married the nerd." Jack roared as Aaron shook his head and walked out of the room. Dave rubbed his son's blonde head and headed back down the hallway as well.

After Dave finished the white sauce, the two them grabbed a second beer and headed for the couch. Aaron had kept the fireplace burning warmly. They sat together and just enjoyed the time and more conversation, while Dave turned the TV on to a news channel.

Jack came down the hall 30 minutes later. He shook his head at his parents. "It's not me; it's Mudg." Jack let the faithful family companion out the patio door to the back. Shutting it, he went and got food in Mudg's bowl in the laundry room. Dave joined him to get Mudg some fresh water from the laundry tub. Aaron ambled in as well.

Jack looked at him. "Dad, I hit pause on my game but it only lasts so long. Can you let Mudg back in?"

"Go for it," Aaron smiled at his son. "But Jack," he said. Jack stopped in his tracks. "Wash your hands please." Jack gave him his large smile and rumbled back down the hall. He and Dave heard Jack in the bathroom, with the water running. Mudg barked at the door and Aaron let him back in. He made a beeline for the laundry room and started in on his dinner. Aaron and Dave shared smiles and returned to the couch in front of the fire.

Less than 30 minutes later, Jack came back down the hall and jumped into their laps. "Now chapiono?"

"Now Papa," he smiled. The three of them moved to the kitchen. As Aaron set the kitchen table, Dave started his delicious pasta dish after putting Jack on the counter next to the stove to watch him. He had already had the oven going, shoving in the very lightly seasoned garlic bread before he started the pasta dish. Jack's young stomach still couldn't handle the full out Italian seasoning.

Dave heated the big skillet from the drawer below the oven. "OK chapiono, ya ready?" Jack just nodded and smiled brightly as Aaron got the salads out of the fridge, adding some hard boiled eggs he had done.

"OK, my son. We take the sausage and lightly brown it under a gentle heat to bring out its taste." Jack was already nearly drooling, getting a smile from both of his fathers. As they browned to Dave's exacting eye, he took the skillet and expertly flipped them all to get the other side lightly seared. Jack beamed at his skills.

"You're good Papa," he smiled.

"Been doing this a long time my son," Dave smiled back.

He added the prosciutto ham and let them lightly fry before adding his white sauce. He let it bubble a bit and gently stirred the mixture, as only an Italian cook could do. Aaron watching the process knew when to pull the plates out of the cupboard. Dave smiled at him. He moved to pour the glasses of milk he and son would drink. Dave finally added the cooked tortellini and let the sauce simmer a bit more to warm the pasta.

As Aaron returned, Dave looked at Jack with a large smile. "Its dinner my son."

Jack smiled. "That's just too cool Papa." As Dave portioned out the dish for the three of them, Aaron pulled Jack off the counter top. He grabbed Jack's plate as Dave grabbed the other two.

They sat down together and Jack said the table prayer for the food for both of his father's faith. After Jack finished, the three of them dived into the wonderful pasta dish.

###


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My apologies to all of you. I had issues with my laptop and its battery. Sorry for late post.**

Chapter 7

The family shared their meal together. Dave smiled at the two Hotchner's diving into their favorite dish. He loved making it for them as he took his own bite. The three of them polished off their plates and their salads, which Jack's portion got him done first. He slid out of his chair and set his plate and salad bowl into the sink, looking at his father's.

"Dad, Papa, I can't reach the faucet to rinse them off."

Aaron and Dave smiled at their son. "That's OK chapiono," Dave smiled.

"We got the rest Jack," Aaron smiled. "Thank you for being so responsible." Dave nodded his head in agreement at the evolution of their son. He was growing so quickly.

"Do I need to help with dishes?" Jack asked. Mudg was sound asleep lying next to the floor vent from the furnace in the kitchen. The fathers knew he had something he wanted to do in his room. They had family game night planned for after dinner.

Aaron smiled. "Go play; we'll let you know when we're done." As Jack ran out to the hallway, he smiled at Dave, a bit wickedly. "We've got some alone time."

They finished their dinners and cleared the table. As they finished putting the plates and bowls in the dishwasher, Aaron grabbed Dave, pushed him against the kitchen counter and took his mouth captive. He attacked Dave's tongue with reckless abandon, which Dave quickly recipicated.

The closeness they shared allowed them to feel that each of them was getting a bit too excited with their son still awake. Aaron pulled away, rubbing Dave's chest as he pulled out of their passionate kiss and gave him a hug. He smiled at Dave. "A preview for later."

Dave wickedly smiled back at him. "I can't wait."

Aaron poured the water, adding the dish soap and quickly washed up the pans Dave had used. Dave dried them and put them away. They got Jack hustled into a shower and into his p.j.'s, with Aaron handing him a pair of clean wool socks to wear to keep his feet warm. The pair we had worn for skating were, as Dave said "pretty gamey."

"Yeah Papa," Jack smiled. "They stink."

"Something you inherited from your dad," Dave smiled as Jack giggled. Hotch shook his head at the two of them and took Jack's dirty clothes to the bag that would transport the dirty laundry home.

Jack raced ahead of Dave to the fireplace. "Papa, can I put one log on? Pleassssse?" Jack knew he wasn't supposed to mess with the fireplace.

Dave added two large ones that would get the fire eventually roaring and then found a small one in the wood box. As Hotch walked into the living room, Dave handed a smaller one to Jack.

"Because you are becoming so responsible, you can put this one on. But Jack, just toss it on top of the ones I put in." Even though Jack's p.j.s were non-flammable, he pulled the sleeves up anyway. "And don't reach your hands in there." He guided Jack's hands to get the log into the opening. "Now toss it in son." Jack compiled, smiling brightly at him. Dave smiled at him as well. "Jack, you do know you never do that without dad or me helping you, right?"

Jack rubbed Dave's goatee. "Got it Papa; even though I'm getting more 'sonsible, I'm still a little guy and shouldn't play with fire." Dave kissed his forehead, with Aaron loving the scene he witnessed. He knew Jack could never replace James. Yet, Dave was finally getting the happiness of a son in his life.

"OK gang, its game night! What we playing?" Aaron smiled.

"Ya know what dad? I would really like to play the Memory game, but I forgot to put it in my back pack."

Dave rubbed Jack's head, kissing it. "Got ya covered chapiono." He went into the den as Jack looked at his dad with a question.

Aaron rubbed his head. "I think Papa really has this covered," he smiled.

Dave returned with a deck of cards. "Jack, remember the first time you and I played the Memory game?" Jack nodded his head. "I didn't know your game, but after you told me about the game, I told you that I had played it with different cards." He smiled. "You get to play it tonight with my cards."

Jack smiled broadly and sat down on his knees in front of the coffee table in the living room. Dave and Aaron sat on the couch. Dave carefully laid out the 52 cards after shuffling them. "Papa?" he asked.

"You know your numbers, right chapiono?"

"Papa, you help me with my math homework," Jack reminded him with a smile.

Dave smiled at that. When they were home, the couple worked diligently to help Jack with his homework. They were still amazed at what he had for a first grader. "Then all ya gotta do chapiono, is match the numbers."

Jack, with his father's steel trap mind, quickly began to mount up his pairs. Aaron fudged on some, helping his son. Dave scowled at him. When it came to card games, Dave didn't like to lose. Even to his seven year old son.

As Jack finished up the third game, wiping his father's butts with more pairs, Aaron gently smiled at his son and added more logs to fire, letting Jack help as well.

When they returned, Dave smiled at the two of them. "As long as we've got the cards out, why don't we play Go Fish?"

Jack happily nodded his acceptance, as Aaron looked at Dave, picking up the cards. "You can shuffle; just don't deal off the bottom."

Dave gave Aaron an incredulous look as he picked up the cards. Aaron smiled. "I've played poker with you, remember?"

"When are ya gonna teach me how to play poker," Jack innocently asked.

"When you're older," Dave smiled. Aaron looked at Dave and shook his head.

"Son, when you have the money to back up your poker bets."

The two of them noticed their son going into deep thought. "So when I start getting an allowance?" Jack had been hinting to the two of them for a month about getting one.

Dave pointed at Jack. "That's when chapiono," he broadly smiled and dealt out the first hand of Go Fish.

Yet it seemed every time that Dave asked Jack for a card, he heard the same response. "Go fish Papa." The more Jack said it, the more irritated Dave got. It got to the point that Jack would just start giggling before saying "Go fish Papa". By the second game Jack was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter, and Aaron had to catch himself so he wouldn't join Jack and further inflame Dave. It got so bad, in the third game Dave insinuated that Jack was cheating. "Papa, I would never lie to you," he said still laughing. "I really don't have any sixes." Dave threw him a look and Jack rolled on the floor in laughter. "Go fish Papa." Aaron couldn't hold in the laughter any more.

Dave shot Aaron a look that could have produced daggers. Aaron looked at Dave with a large smile. "A little competitive are we?"

Jack cleaned their proverbial clocks again and Dave threw his cards on the table. "That's it." He stormed off to his den.

Looking at Aaron, Jack said, with his concern on his face, "Dad, is Papa really mad at me?"

Aaron shook his head, still laughing. "No son, he's not. He loves hearing you laugh as much as I do. Papa just doesn't like to lose."

Dave came back in with a box, obviously a board game. The once white box now showed signs of yellowing from age. The corners were ragged; one was even taped to hold it together. He put it done on the table.

Aaron looked at Dave. "Parcheesi? Really?"

"Yup, my favorite game growing up; that's my mine from when I was Jack's age. I had my mom send it to me when I built the cabin," he smiled.

He and Aaron explained the rules to Jack. Young Hotchner, the star of the first grade class quickly caught on. He trounced them in the first game.

In the second game, Aaron and Dave got in a blocking duel with each other, and Jack sped to the finish. He raised his fists in triumph as Dave just shook his head.

But the sign of victory from Jack was quickly followed with a large yawn. The parents snuck a peek at their watches. 9:33. Jack would sleep in tomorrow, even with his power nap. They shared small hot fudge sundaes in the kitchen, with Jack letting Mudg finish the last few bites in his bowl. Jack wasn't the only family member that loved ice cream. Mudg chased the bowl half way around the kitchen floor trying to lick up every drop, drawing a laugh from Jack along with another yawn.

Dave let Mudg out as Aaron chased Jack down the hallway to get his teeth brushed. Dave let Mudg back in as Jack finished "brushing his bucky's" as Haley always said. The two of them lovingly tucked their son into bed with hugs and kisses. As the two parents left, Mudg jumped up on Jack's bed to settle around his bud and keep him safe for the night.

Aaron poured the two of them a scotch as Dave got the water running in the Jacuzzi tub in their bathroom. They both enjoyed the warmth of the bubbling water soothing their tired muscles while enjoying small talk. As the water began to cool, they finished their scotches and got out. As both of them were getting ready for bed, Aaron smiled at Dave. "Thank you for making such a fun evening for Jack. He needs to laugh like that."

Dave understood where the message was coming from. After three years, Aaron still worried about the aftermath of Haley's death on Jack. Dave kissed him with a gentle smile. "My pleasure; I love hearing him laugh too."

As Dave finally pulled the covers back, being the last to finish in the bathroom, he noticed Aaron. He smiled wickedly and climbed in. They shared a searing kiss and Dave gently rolled Aaron to the mattress and got on top of him.

"I told you," he smiled, his eyes blazing, "you're mine tonight."

Aaron smiled back at him, just as wickedly. "Go fish," he said with a laugh.

Dave growled. "You're going to pay for that."

Aaron smiled with lust in his eyes. "I hope so." Dave smiled and started his ministrations to take Aaron and himself to ecstasy.

###

**A/N: Dealing "off the bottom of the deck" in cards is a way to cheat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To all of you reading, favoriting and, bless you, reviewing, my deepest thanks.**

Chapter 8

Jack woke to the sun shining in his window and Mudg starting to get antsy. He knew the signs. He got out of bed, pulled his wool socks on and followed Mudg down the hall. He smiled to himself. _No cold feet for Papa this morning; least I can do after last night_. Jack giggled a bit at the memory, shut off the alarm and let Mudg out the patio door, locking it before heading to get Mudg his breakfast.

By the time Jack finished getting the food in Mudg's bowl and fresh water, the chocolate Lab barked at the door. As Jack slid the door back open, he noticed the cold, crisp air. He looked out to the pond to see Cory glooming the ice for them and smiled. _It will be perfect for skating_ he smiled to himself.

As Mudg ate, Jack sped down the hall to his fathers' room, making a pit stop in the bathroom before heading in. He pulled off his wool socks, lifted the covers on Dave's side of the bed and climbed in. The highly trained profiler, sleeping on his side, had heard the young feet coming down the hall and pulled Jack to his chest. He kissed Jack's head. "Morning Papa," Jack whispered.

Dave kissed him again. "Good morning to you," he whispered back. Jack nestled up to him more and began to doze. Mudg walked in three minutes later, looked the scene over and hopped up on the bed. Dave propped an eye open at his hunting companion, making his usual three turns before settling down for a slumber. It was one thing for him to sleep with Jack. He and Aaron's bed was another thing.

As Mudg was about to lie down, he noticed the look, froze and stared back at Dave. _We've had this argument before. I'm sleeping with my bud_. Dave smiled and shook his head as he felt Jack happily fall into deep sleep.

"What the hell partner; you win," Dave whispered. Mudg triumphantly nestled into the bottom portion of the bed; resting his head on Aaron's calves.

Aaron, spooned around Dave, groggily woke an hour and a half later. The first thing he noticed was the small body nestled next to his hand on Dave's chest. The other, still in the fog of slumber, took him a bit longer to comprehend. He then smiled. _It's Mudg_.

He pulled his hand off Dave's chest and gently rubbed Jack's. Dave woke and leaned a shoulder to him, looking over it. "You want him?" Aaron simply smiled and shook his head. Dave rolled over pulling Jack's back onto his chest. Aaron gently took him, rolled on his back and then rolled Jack so they were chest to chest. Jack groggily woke up. Mudg poked his head up as to say _what the hell_ and then settled his head back down on Aaron's right leg.

"Morning dad," he yawned. Aaron kissed his head. Dave rolled to his other side and rubbed Jack's back. He promptly conked back out. The four of them slept for another forty-five minutes.

Aaron woke to Jack rubbing his ever increasing scruffy beard with one hand, his upper body propped up on his father's chest with his other arm. "Dad," he whispered. Aaron propped an eye open. "Dad, we're really missing some good ice time. Cory was down, getting it ready when I let Mudg out."

Aaron smiled, as Dave woke out his slumber. Just then, Mudg let expelled his "cue" he needed to be let out again, his breakfast working on his digestive system. Dave looked at Aaron. "You've got the kid, I've got the mutt." He threw the blankets of himself, climbed out wearing his boxers with Mudg jumping off the bed. As he followed Mudg down the hall, he smiled to himself. _They need the time_.

Jack rubbed Aaron's face again. "I get it dad, I really do. But can't you do somethin' else?"

Aaron laughed. "Jack, I'm really sorry buddy, but no. I don't wear my suit, dress shirt and tie down here. And I don't shave."

Jack thought back to another weekend. "Does that mean I get to help you shave?" he brightly smiled.

Aaron laughed. "We'll see buddy." The father and son talked a bit about growing up. Dave came back down the hall and climbed back into bed. He knew Mudg would take his time to find the right spot to take his morning dump. Jack was still rubbing Aaron's beard.

"Hey dad; what's this white stuff in your scruffies?" Dave roared as he pulled the covers back over himself.

Aaron shot Dave the Hotchner glare and then smiled. "The same thing Papa has right here," Aaron said, rubbing Dave's hair in his temple and around his ear.

"Dad?"

"Experience, my son."

"Huh Papa?"

Dave smiled. "You get the white stuff in your beard and hair from experience."

"Being superheroes?" Jack asked.

Aaron kissed his son's head. "Something like that." He tickled Jack. "But you're right. We're missing good ice time. Let's get rolling." Dave, with his feet moaning at being on that single blade of a hockey skate looked at Aaron, rolled his eyes, and joined the two them getting out of bed.

He and Aaron pulled on lounge pants and a sweatshirt as Jack sat back down on the bed and pulled on his wool socks. Dave crossed the room and kissed his son. "Thanks chapiono for doing that," he said, rubbing his blond head.

Jack smiled his bright one at Dave. "You're welcome Papa. I love you." Those three words melted Dave's heart _again_ and he pulled Jack into a hug.

"What's for breakfast?"

Jack pondered for second, and then leaned his forehead against Dave's. "Papa, I really think Dad's breakfast would work today."

"Oatmeal it is," he said, throwing Jack over his shoulder, sending his son into a laughing fit as he raced down the hall with him, tickling him as he went. Aaron laughed, following them out of the room. When they got into the kitchen, Dave pulled Jack off his shoulder and pointed to the patio door. Mudg was standing there, his tail wagging. Jack looked at the alarm pad, and then let him in.

Mudg patiently waited on the rug by the door and let Jack dry his feet. He then took off for the fireplace that Aaron was stoking up. He lit the newspaper to get the fire roaring and gave Mudg a healthy rub down. Mudg barked his thanks. Aaron could have sworn he saw a curl of a smile in his son's best bud's mouth. Mudg circled up on the floor in front of the hearth as it started to give out its bounty of warmth.

As he walked into the kitchen, Jack was draining his usual glass of apple juice. Dave was eating his usual cantaloupe quarter, while cutting a Texas pink grapefruit in half for Aaron and Jack. Aaron grabbed a pan out of the cupboard, the Quaker Quick Oats round cylinder out of the cabinet and began to make their breakfast.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Jack," Dave replied.

"Did you bring some English muffins along? I know some of Rosa's strawberry jam is still in the fridge." Rosa, who had a garden, including a small strawberry patch, had shared three jars with the family of her tasty preserves.

"Yup pal, I did." He gave Jack his half of the grapefruit, putting some sugar on top and handing him a spoon. He handed Aaron's half to him, with a grateful smile from his partner. He finished his cantaloupe, putting the rind into the garbage and reached for the fridge door. Aaron, waiting for the water to boil, took Dave's plate and put it into the dishwasher.

As Aaron got the oatmeal going, Dave fished the English muffins out of the fridge, cut two of them in half, and got the toaster going. Aaron spooned oatmeal into bowls for the three of them as Dave pulled the four muffin halves out of the toaster.

Aaron gave Jack his first. "Buddy, it's still pretty warm," he said adding some sugar and milk to the top.

"I know dad. Can I have some brown stuff too please?"

"Brown stuff?

"Yeah, Rosa puts some brown stuff on the top on mine at home when she makes oatmeal for me."

The life partners looked at Jack as they fixed their bowls of the creamy goodness, Aaron frowning at Dave for using ½ and ½ instead of milk. "Your cholesterol?" Aaron whispered.

"I'll be burning it all off in less than hour," Dave defended.

"Aunt Jess gets me up in the morning, but Rosa cooks Jess and I breakfast," Jack happily reported. "Aunt Jess really likes that." He looked at the two of them. "You two ain't going to argue, are you?"

Aaron smiled. "No Jack we're not; back to the 'brown stuff' you want."

"Dad, Rosa sprinkles it on top of my oatmeal like you and Papa do with the sugar."

"Brown sugar Aaron," Dave smiled. "Sorry chapiono, we don't have that here. One item for the list for the next time," Dave noted.

As Aaron sat down at the table with the two of them, he said, "Add TP to that list." Dave looked at him. "I noticed we're getting low."

"That would be a bummer to run out of TP," Jack giggled, as he dug a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

Aaron, doing the same, just smiled at Dave.

Dave shook his head. "Hanging around the two of you, the next med my doc will have me on is for my blood pressure."

Aaron laughed loudly. Jack looked at him with bewilderment. He explained the joke to his son.

Jack smiled. "Papa, you just gotta get your act together around here," he said, shoveling another spoonful in. Aaron roared again.

Dave just shook his head.

###

**A/N: The yellow highlighter came in handy again. Here goes! Quaker Quick Oats is my "old-fashioned" way of making oatmeal. The original, non-quick variety, took even longer. Oh, to my youth I ago again. Now days, its instant: hot water, packet contents, stir, and breakfast. And may I add very heart healthy. Except for the sugar. ;) But I've still got that round cylinder in my cupboard. My infamous Monster cookies recipe calls for quick oats, as well as another. And the round cylinder is how they still package that product. Just like my youth.**

**Strawberries, if you don't know, are grown in an area of a garden that, in the US, is known as a patch. As the planted sprouts grow, they multiply and spread out a bit. Hence, you have a patch of strawberries, normally at one end of your garden or the other so they don't take over things. Strawberry preserves are a form of strawberry jelly, which I think most of you know; I'm just trying to cover myself with some readers. And wish my mom and grandmothers were still around. They, like Rosa, made their own every year. I miss that.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fueled up and ready, the family pulled on their ski bids for the cold and their winter coats. As Jack pulled his coat on, zipping it up, Aaron pulled his Caps jersey over his head, smiling at his son. They all added their boots and stocking caps and headed down to the ice house. Mudg, once again, led the parade, chasing a squirrel that got in his sight. Jack stopped and looked Dave in the eye. He and Aaron halted in their tracks.

"Papa, you gotta stop Mudg from doing that. Dad and I feed the squirrels. So does Cory. Mudg can't chase them off."

Dave looked at Aaron who gave him the _he's our son_ look. "I'll have a talk with Mudg," he said. Jack happily resumed leading the parade of the family to the ice shack as Dave rolled his eyes at Aaron.

Aaron smirked. "He really cares about the animals, you know. He lets you hunt ducks because he knows you and Mudg love that. And he doesn't see many ducks around here." He followed Jack down the path.

Dave looked at Aaron. "And if he did?"

Aaron smiled, stopping and whispered. "Your ass would be grass in our son's eyes."

"Aaron, he's watched _The Lion King_ how many times? The circle of life?"

"They didn't shot anything out of the air in _The Lion King_ Dave. Yes, Jack understands the circle of life. We've talked about it many times. Yet the animals he sees around here; the squirrels and the rabbits, that you don't hunt btw, he sees as friends. He's seven Dave." Dave waited for Aaron to hang his head, bringing Haley back in his mind. He didn't get that. But the next words from Aaron's mouth told him the two Hotchner's were finally healed. "That's the Haley in him," Aaron gently smiled. Dave's heart soared.

Dave looked at Aaron. "That's going to be a helluva talk with Mudg," he smiled. "And I make no promises."

Aaron kissed him. "I'll work on the other end. Mudg is a dog. He's going to chase the squirrels and rabbits." Dave smiled and pointed at his life partner.

As they entered the ice house, cozy warm with Cory turning the propane fueled heater on when he took care of the ice, Jack looked at looked at his fathers. "What took ya guys so long?" Aaron and Dave just smiled at each other.

"Papa is going to talk to Mudg about chasing the squirrels and rabbits," Aaron said, getting a look from Dave.

Jack beamed. "Thanks Papa; you're the best." Aaron smiled at Dave. The three of them laced on their skates; Aaron once again helped Jack to make sure he had them secured, but not too tight.

They pulled on their helmets and headed for the sheet of ice. They skated around a bit with their sticks to get warmed up. Jack looked at Aaron. "Now dad?"

"Now," he smiled, dropping the hockey puck out of his pocket. They spent nearly five hours on the ice.

They would skate around, with the fathers passing the puck around and then Jack skating in for a shot on the goal. They would do that for thirty to forty minutes; head into the warming house and then head back out. The day was colder than the day before. Cory had even designed the warming house to have a sliding panel in the floor of one corner so they could relieve themselves. They drank up the hot chocolate that Tina had made again, which was greatly appreciated. Jack had a wonderful time.

Just before four in the afternoon, they hiked up to cabin. Jack didn't move as fast and Aaron knew the signs. Some little legs were getting very tired. He felt the burn in his own. Yet he reached Jack and pulled him on his shoulders, carrying him the rest of the way to the cabin.

Dave smiled at him. "You won't have to work out on Tuesday during lunch."

"No, I won't," he smiled back. "I doubt I'd be able to convince my body to do it anyway." Dave rubbed his back as he wrapped his arm around Aaron's waist. The family walked together to the cabin. Mudg took off to chase a squirrel. Dave whistled him back.

Jack, on his dad's shoulders smiled at Dave. "Thanks Papa." Aaron pulled Jack off his shoulders and they entered in.

Once inside, they shed their winter clothes. Aaron walked into the living room to get the fireplace going as Jack flopped on the couch, with Mudg jumping up to join him. After Aaron got the fire going, he turned on the TV for Jack, finding a Flintstones cartoon for him on the Cartoon Network. Jack yawned and nodded at his dad.

Aaron walked in the kitchen. Dave, with his Italian proficiency in the kitchen, was dicing an onion and some celery for the batch of chili he was about to make. "Is he conked?"

"In thirty seconds or less, with Mudg right behind him," Aaron smiled, pulling Dave into a deep and passionate kiss. When it ended, Aaron walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He uncapped the bottles as they made small talk while Dave got the chili going.

"Decision time," Aaron said, looking at Dave. "Do you want him to sleep for a while, which means he'll be up late but sleep in tomorrow? Or do you want power nap, and get going back home."

Dave softly smiled. "We have all day Aaron."

"We have part of the day Dave," Aaron smiled back. "He goes back to school on Tuesday. He's got to get back into the routine. And he has homework to do."

"Agreed," Dave nodded. "But let him nap. We'll have movie night tonight and see when he gets up in the morning." Dave looked coyly at Aaron. "I wouldn't mind one more session on the ice." Aaron gave Dave a surprised look. "He loves it Aaron; and its special time for the three of us. We've been gone so many times, Jack deserves that. However, Aaron, you are right. We need to be on the road by four tomorrow afternoon to get him back into school routine."

Aaron dipped his head for second and then smiled at Dave. "I know what I'm about to say is old and clichéd, but have I told you lately 'I love you'?"

Dave gently smiled. "Yes, you have."

As Jack's body got some rest, his two fathers shared worked together on the chili. Jack bounded in forty minutes later. "Something smells good," he smiled.

"It's chili," his father's responded together.

"YAY for chili!" He let Mudg out to do his thing, heading into the laundry room to give Mudg his dinner and fresh water.

Dave looked at Aaron. "We need to talk about the allowance thing with him."

Aaron shook his head. "Dave, he's seven. And with you around, he thinks money grows on trees. He needs to learn that what he does, earns him some money. He can't comprehend that right now."

"Aaron, I think he can." Hotch noted a difference of opinion and didn't want to go there. This weekend was not about arguing. It was about family time, which he expressed to Dave, who nodded his agreement. Yet, in his bones, Aaron knew this issue was not going away.

They enjoyed the chili, the fathers then getting Jack into the shower and into his p.j.'s, along with a clean pair of wool socks. Dave looked at Aaron as he got Jack dried off. "How does a little guy make socks so smelly?"

Jack smiled. "I'm like Dad, Papa." Rosa had joked with the family many times that she spent more time matching and folding socks that she did underwear.

Dave kissed his head. "Yes son, you are." Hotch was not allowed to remove his shoes in the confines of the jet when the team traveled.

They went down the hall and enjoyed movie night, complete with homemade popcorn with lots of melted butter. The three of them curled up on the couch together. Jack in his dad's lap, with Dave engulfing them both, holding the two most important people in his life in his arms.

As the end credits began to roll for _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_, another Jack favorite, he was already burrowing into his dad's chest to conk out. Aaron smiled at Dave.

The fathers rose off the couch, with Aaron gently pulling Jack to his chest, his head on Aaron's shoulder. Jack nestled into the warm confines of his dad's arms and chest. He and Dave entered Jack's room with Dave pulling the sheet and warm comforter back so that Aaron could put Jack into bed. As Aaron laid him down, Dave gently pulled the wool socks off of Jack's feet, setting them on the rocking chair Jack had in his room, by the window. It overlooked the backyard, along with the pond and lake. He loved to read there. Dave knew that would be where Jack would look for his socks in the morning.

They lovingly kissed Jack goodnight and tucked him in. Jack, after his day on the pond skating, was conked.

After enjoying a scotch and the fireplace a bit more, they poured themselves another scotch and headed for the tub. With the day they had, plus the scotch, they would be no love making tonight. They were both too tired. Getting into bed, Aaron spooned around Dave and feel quickly into a deep slumber. Dave smiled as he drifted off.

###


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dave enjoyed a blissful night sleep wrapped in the arms of his partner and lover. After the workout he had got the day before, _hell Dave admit it; your old body_, he woke to hear Jack coming into their bedroom as Aaron still held him in his arms, spooned once again to his back. Jack was in total stealth mode, with his best bud right behind him.

He pried an eye open to see Jack putting his finger to his mouth to tell Mudg to be quiet, while pulling his wool socks off. Dave bit the urge to smile at the sight. _I'll let my son have his fun_. Aaron quietly snored away peacefully behind him. _He needs that_ Dave thought to himself about his partner.

Yet, as Jack was about to pull the sheet and comforter up to climb in, Dave raised them for him. Jack smiled. Dave put his own finger to his mouth. "Jack, let's let dad sleep," he whispered as Jack nodded his head as he crawled in, kissed Dave and smiled.

"I sorta gave you guys a workout yesterday, didn't I?" Jack whispered back. Mudg hopped up on the bottom of the bed, not even bothering to look at Dave and settled in.

Dave kissed his cheek. "Yes son, you did. But your dad and I loved it."

"I had a great time yesterday Papa," Jack whispered. He paused, and Dave could hear the wheels turning in his son's head, and anticipated the next question.

"Papa; do we really have to go home today?" he whispered.

Dave kissed his hair. "Yes son, we do. You've got school tomorrow and dad and I have to go back to work."

"To get the bad guys," Jack smiled, with his own whisper. Dave pulled him to his chest. He completely understood Jack and Aaron's relationship; it was natural and he highly supported it. Yet, this time, _with my son_, was gold to him. He nestled Jack further into his chest and felt his son falling asleep. Dave, after yesterday's workout on the ice rink, wasn't far behind. Mudg quickly joined Aaron in the snore fest.

The family slept in until past nine, when Aaron woke to feel his son, once again lying against his hand on Dave's chest. Mudg had found his new favorite spot, his head on Aaron's legs. Aaron didn't flinch at the feeling this time, rather enjoying it. He knew how much Jack and Mudg meant to each other, and had come to cherish the family dog as much as his son. There was no dog in the abusive household he grew up in; even though he had coveted having that companion. For him to have that, as well as Jack, _was icing on the cake_. He smiled. Lying there, taking in the scene, he heard Jack's stomach more than grumble with the need for food, even in his deep sleep.

Pulling his hand off of Dave's chest, he rubbed Jack's. Mudg felt him stir, and woke a bit, lifting up his head. _I've got this Mudg_ he smiled at the family friend. Aaron gently rubbed Jack's chest, getting him to wake. Jack, in Dave's arms, stretched and yawned. Dave was still conked. Aaron gently lifted Jack over Dave and laid him on his chest, kissing his cheek. "'Morning buddy; love you," he whispered.

"Love you too dad," Jack purred, curling into Aaron's arms that held his son to his chest. He gently conked back out, basking in the warmth of being in his dad's arms.

But it didn't last long. The second rumble of his stomach demanding food woke him and his dad. "Buddy, you got something we need to take care," Aaron smiled, kissing the golden blonde hair he had inherited from Haley.

Jack propped both his forearms on Aaron's chest to look his dad in the eye. "Ya think?" he giggled. "And btw, I still don't like the scruffy," he said, rubbing Aaron's growing stubble.

"Btw Jack?" Aaron smiled a bit recalling how Jess had told him and Dave that Jack had come from school one day, insisting that Penelope Garcia was _the_ only person in the world that was going to help him figure out what btw meant.

"Yeah dad; Jonah uses it all the time on the playground. Aunt Jess helped me call Penny to figure it out when you and Papa were gone one time." He looked in his father's eyes. "Dad, you do know that Penny is the bomb, right?"

Aaron smiled brightly, kissing his son. "Jack, I figured out long ago that Penelope was the bomb. She helps us catch the monsters."

Jack paused for a second, and Aaron could once again hear the wheels turning in his son's head. Dave rolled over and smiled at the conversation. "So dad, does that mean that Penelope is a superhero too?"

Aaron and Dave both gave their son large smiles. "Yup Jack, that means that Penelope is a super hero too," Aaron confirmed. Dave grabbed his cell off his bed stand. _Hey Garcia! Jack now knows you're a superhero too!_ he texted, showing it Aaron and Jack. Jack, already reading at a fourth grade level with the love and care he got from his fathers and Jess, smiled at the message.

Before Dave could set his cell back down, it pinged with a new message. _Super-duper Big Dog. Team wants more hockey playing pics!_

_Done _Dave texted back. Jack looked in Aaron's eyes, seeing the text that Dave sent. "Dad, do we get to play hockey today?"

Aaron smiled at his son. "For a bit; we're on the road at 4 o'clock." Dave pulled his watch off the bed stand and made Jack point at the hour.

"Jack, how much time does that give us" Dave asked.

Jack looked at Dave's watch. "Not much Papa! Let's roll! We can skate one more time!"

Aaron and Dave laughed. Dave looked at Aaron. "I'm willing to join the scruffy crowd for the day with no showers, a quick breakfast and then ice time. I'll make Carbonara when we get home. It's quick, easy and we'll still have time to help Jack with his homework."

Jack looked into his dad's eyes with a hopeful grin. Aaron smiled at his son and leaned over to kiss Dave. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"YES," Jack said, rolling off Aaron's chest and out his side of the bed. He looked at his parents. "Come on guys! Let's roll!"

Aaron smiled at Dave. "You heard him." They rolled out of bed as well. "Jack, get out of your jams," Aaron added. Jack sped down the hall. Mudg hopped off the bed to follow his partner as the two of them headed to their own bathroom.

They met in the kitchen for a quick bowl of cereal and some more of the fruit, along with juice. After they finished, they headed to their respective bathrooms, getting their teeth brushed. They met back up in the kitchen, got dressed and headed to the rink.

After thirty minutes of skating, Jack looked at his fathers. They headed into the warming house. Jack shook his head at his parents. "Cory built a great thing for us guys to whiz. But I gotta do the big job."

Dave looked at Aaron. "So do I."

Aaron smiled. "Let me make that three for three." They pulled skates off and boots on to head to the cabin. They were back on the ice less than twenty minutes later.

Rossi and Hotch took turns snapping pictures on their cell phones of the group playing hockey and sending them to Garcia. They played on the sheet of ice until 2:30 and then headed to the cabin to get packed up for the drive home.

As Aaron pulled the SUV out of the garage of the cabin, Jack summed up everyone's thoughts. "I don't wanna go home."

When they returned to Dave's mansion, that was now more of an oversized cozy home with the family, they unloaded the car, with Jack pitching in and then getting Mudg fed. They gave Jack a little time to play with his DS, while Aaron started a load of laundry. Dave, getting the spaghetti cooked for the Carbonara, looked at him. "You don't have to do that, you know," he smiled.

Aaron smiled back. "Rosa does enough around here, including going to the laundry service to get our dress shirts. I don't mind doing it." Dave nodded his head in agreement, pouring the spaghetti in a strainer.

"It saves her from having to iron them," Dave noted.

Aaron went to the steps and whistled for Jack. He came rumbling down them thirty seconds later, with Mudg in the lead. "About time Papa," he said, climbing into the chair at Dave's cook island. "I'm starving!"

Dave started the Carbonara, as Aaron poured milks for him and Jack. As Dave sat down to eat with them, Jack having already said the blessing for the food, he looked at Aaron. "So dad, do I get to help shave the scruffies?" he said, shoveling in another mouth full. Dave looked at Aaron and shook his head. Sure, they had burned some calories off Jack with their last hockey "game", but their son was quickly becoming a bottomless pit when it came to eating.

"So Dad, do I?" Jack was going to make a fine BAU interrogator someday.

"We'll see," Aaron answered.

Aaron smiled at Dave as Jack continued to eat like there was no tomorrow.

"Seriously Aaron, I think he has a tape worm."

"What's that Papa?"

Dave thought for a second. He didn't want to put an image in Jack's head that could give him nightmares. "Something in your stomach that eats all the food you put in there so you can eat more."

Aaron smiled. "It's only going to get worse Dave. Just wait until he goes through a gallon of milk a day; by himself." Dave just shook his head more. They enjoyed the meal and family time.

While Aaron cleaned up the kitchen, Dave helped Jack with his math homework. It really didn't take much work. Jack, being one of the oldest in class, was ahead of the curve. He zipped through the arithmetic problems.

Together, they worked with Jack for his spelling test the next day. Dave mixed up the list as usual, so Jack couldn't just memorize the words in order. Jack had balked at that at first; yet, when he started coming home with gold stars on all of his spelling tests, he realized what Papa had told him. "You have to learn how to spell the words, not just memorize the list."

As Dave sat next to Jack, Aaron, now finished in the kitchen with clean-up, stood beside Jack and watched him as he worked on his reading. It was really a no-brainer for the reading whiz, and his plowed through the assignment. Dave signed off on the bottom of the sheet that would be returned to Mrs. Bjurquist, signifying he had done the assignment. Aaron reached over the countertop to grab the scissors out of Dave's kitchen utensils jar and handed to him. Jack happily smiled as Dave put the slip in Jack's homework folder. Aaron left it on the end of the counter so they would remember to put it in Jack's book bag in the morning.

The homework all done, Aaron chased him up the steps, with Jack happily laughing and got him into the shower. By 7:45, he was clean, in his p.j.'s and tucked safely into bed. Aaron climbed on the bed and read with him with Dave sitting on the bed next to them. Mrs. Bjurquist, in the father's fall parents/teacher conference suggested a book series for them to read to Jack, while offering pointers as how to use the books as a learning tool.

She had smiled at the two men, completely accepting the parents. "You may think of this story out of the box as a 'girl's story'. However, it's so much broader than that. And that's where the learning for Jack comes in. His mind, so far ahead of every else, needs to be challenged. Because of the setting of the book series, he'll hear words he is not familiar with. Have him pull out the old fashioned dictionary and look them up."

Dave smiled at her, always a profiler. "A childhood memory you carry on."

Mrs. Bjurquist softly smiled, with a nod. "My fourth grade teacher spent the first 15 minutes after lunch reading Laura Ingalls Wilder's _Little House_ series to us." Aaron looked at her intently. She smiled. "One of the boys in the story called Laura's sister a long-legged snipe at their single room school house during recess." She smiled deeply. "Mrs. Steiner singled me out to look up what a 'snipe' was. I've never forgot that." She sadly shook her head. "I wish our curriculum would allow me that time with my students. It was so special. That's why I became a teacher," she smiled. "And I grew up in Wisconsin, not far from where all of the stories took place. It has special meaning to me," she smiled.

Aaron opened the book to Chapter Ten of the first book of the series: _A Little House on the Prairie_. Jack settled in, loving hearing his dad read to him. Dave quietly smiled, rubbing Jack's thigh as Aaron began another tale of life on the Midwest prairie in the late 1800's.

Both the fathers looked at their watches as Jack yawned. Aaron bookmarked the page where he had stopped and set the book on Jack's night stand. Jack said his prayers then hugged and kissed his fathers. "I had the best time this weekend," he smiled at them. That was music to Aaron and Dave's ears.

By 8 pm, Jack was tucked in and conked, his long weekend catching up to him. His father's weren't far behind.

It was back to the office tomorrow.

###

**A/N: This chapter is a little personal for me. Mrs. Bjurquist is my oldest nephew's first grade teacher. She also taught his mother, my sister, then, her second year of teaching first grade. The teaching circle is complete.**

**Mrs. Steiner was my fourth grade teacher. She took the time, long ago when it was allowed, to read this particular series of books to us. Everyone looked forward to it every day. And yes, I was the one that looked up the word "snipe". I will never, ever forget that lesson. And I, to this day, live in the area of that series. Plus a Christmas gift to my sister when she was in elementary school is one that she stills cherishes and now reads to both her sons. I'll let you guess. ;) You pass it down.**

**Esther Steiner was a student's teacher. She cared and I loved her. *points to teacher heaven* You are where you belong Mrs. Steiner.**

**And btw, my fifth grade teacher, at 94, as I write this, just passed last week. Thank you as well Mrs. Stirrat. Myrtle, I know you and Esther were very close. Enjoy your paradise, which the both of you so richly deserve.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dave groaned as Aaron's alarm went off at 6 am. He heard his partner silently slide out of bed and head out of their bedroom. Aaron Hotchner was now back on duty. He rolled over to Aaron's warm side of the bed to get forty-five more minutes of sleep.

Aaron did his usual, going down to the office that he and Dave now shared. He pulled up his email on his Bureau laptop and went about to answer what was needed, keeping an eye on the time in the lower right hand corner. At twenty after six, he headed back upstairs to take his shower, the priority messages taken care of.

As he walked out of the spacious shower that he and Dave shared, he quickly dried off and pulled on the clean pair of boxers he had pulled out of his drawer, along with a clean, white t-shirt. After brushing his teeth, he foamed his face to erase the scruffies of the weekend. After the first swipe of his neck, he noticed the young form in the doorway and smiled. Mudg stood with his best bud, his strong tail banging against the bathroom door with every other wag. "Dad, pleasssssssseeeeeee?" the small voice whispered, not wanting to wake his Papa. Aaron scooped him up and set him on the bathroom counter.

"Buddy, I have to go into the office today. I can't do that with a bunch on nicks on my neck," remembering the last time Jack had helped him shave "his scruffies" after his trek into the Pakistani desert on special assignment, just before they got Emily back.

"Dad, that was practice," Jack reasoned with a whisper. "I know how to do it now. I really do. Just one daddy," he pleaded. Aaron shook his head. His son knew how to play him like a fiddle. The "daddy" card always worked. As Aaron handed him the razor, he noticed Dave in the mirror, standing in the doorway, smiling.

"You're up early," Aaron smiled at his partner, extending his neck for Jack to take his swipe.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He rubbed Mudg's head. "And ding-dong banging his tail against the door is a pretty good alarm clock," Dave smiled at Aaron in the mirror. Jack took his swipe of Aaron's neck with the razor.

Jack finished, confidently looking at his dad. "More scruffies gone and no blood; I've got his down dad," he smiled. He handed the razor to Aaron to rinse it.

Aaron smiled at him. "OK, get this last patch here," he pointed to the right side of his neck. Jack took another swipe, handing the razor again to Aaron.

Dave grabbed their son off the counter. "You made dad into super-agent Aaron Hotchner again Chapiono. Time to get ready for school."

Aaron smiled as the two of them exited. Dave getting up at this time proved to him his love for Jack. The normally sleep-in Dave had quickly become father first. Aaron quickly finished shaving.

Dave always got up to see Jack in the morning. But it was upstairs, in their family's refuge from the world. He wanted Aaron to have that time of getting Jack on the bus. _And hell_, he thought, _I'm too old for getting up this early_. After his kiss and hug good-bye to Jack, upstairs, he crawled back into bed.

By the time the Hotchner's got downstairs, with Jack ready for school and Aaron only needing his tie and suit jacket to head out shortly after Jack, they found Rosa, as usual, waiting for them. Jack let Mudg out, then got him fed and his water changed.

When Jack crawled into the kitchen cook island chair, Rosa had his apple juice waiting for him as Aaron pulled the bowl of oatmeal out of the microwave, adding some brown sugar, and then milk, smiling at his son. "You're the bomb dad," Jack smiled, diving in. Rosa beamed at her Niño, while toasting an English muffin for the both of them. He pulled out his bowl of oatmeal and sat down next to Jack.

"Dad," Jack asked, in between spoonfuls of the warm, golden deliciousness, "Papa conked back out again." Rosa handed the pair an English muffin half with butter and her strawberry jam with a smile.

Aaron kissed him. "Taking his power nap; I don't see Papa in the office until a little before nine."

Jack paused and pondered. "Dad, I've been meaning to ask you about that." Aaron looked at Rosa and smiled, softly shaking his head. Rosa smiled her agreement.

He kissed Jack's head. "Papa is a night owl." Jack looked at him. "He's up late, usually writing; which means he needs to sleep in a bit."

Jack happily smiled at Rosa. "But not at the cabin." He regaled her with stories of their weekend, while he finished his breakfast. Rosa smiled at the two of them having spent that wonderful family time together.

Jack and Aaron enjoyed their time together, with both Aaron and Rosa keeping an eye on the clock. Jack was the first one on the school bus in the morning, around 7:20. Yet, he was also the first one off a little after 3:10. Rosa loved waiting for that; the burst of young energy that flew in the door with Mudg announcing his arrival. And the huge hug that she got every day.

She smiled at the two of them, spying the clock. "My Niño, you need to get moving."

"Yup, Jackster, you do," Aaron smiled. Jack polished off the last bites of his oatmeal and English muffin, climbing off the chair. Rosa helped him rinse the bowl out, understanding the responsibilities her young charge was learning. Aaron smiled at her. Jack put the bowl in the dishwasher. He sent Jack up the steps to get his teeth brushed as he cleaned up his own bowl. After Jack returned, Aaron got him into his winter coat, looking at the clock. As he slid Jack's school back pack on his shoulders, with his completed homework, Mudg quietly barked the arrival of the school bus coming down the block.

Jack powered into Rosa for his usual going to school hug. She kissed his golden hair. "See you this afternoon," she smiled.

Aaron pulled Jack's stocking cap over his head then gave him a huge hug. "I love you buddy." Rosa smiled at the words Jack heard every day when he headed out the door. _When the team was home_ she noted in her head. She loved seeing Aaron having this time with his son.

She smiled broader at the response. "I love you too dad," Jack said, matching his dad's hug. Jack gave Mudg a good-bye rub. Aaron sent him on his way to the bus, with the both of them watching that Jack safely got on the bus. Jack knew his father too well. As he stepped foot on the first step, he always turned back to the house, smiled and waved. So did Michelle, before shutting the door, after he got on the second one.

-00CM00-

Aaron finished most of the mound of paperwork that was on his desk when Dave walked by his office, gently knocking on his glass window to tell him of his arrival. JJ, Reid and Emily, at their desks in the bullpen, smiled at the gesture that was now a morning standard when the team was in the office.

Garcia, who had come out her lair for another cup of tea, was joined by Morgan, seeing her walk by and took the opportunity to fill his coffee cup as well; the mound of paperwork on his desk was just about as large as Hotch's. After filling their cups, they joined the three profilers. When they were in the office, the meeting time for the five of them was pretty much ritual. Call it _their family time_; and they were a family.

"Thanks for spreading the pics around Mama," Morgan smiled, kissing her cheek. "It looks like they had a great weekend," he said, nodding at the two offices in the upper tier. Garcia smiled her huge smile, just nodding her head.

"And it looked, from the pics, as the weekend progressed, someone has more skills than just being a Rock Band expert," Emily observed. Morgan and Garcia laughed.

"Practice makes perfect," Reid intoned.

"No statistics on that Dr. Reid?" Emily snarked.

He smiled. "Nope; just an observation." The group all smiled.

"There's a first," Emily snarked again, with a smile at Reid. He smiled back, loving having her back into the team dynamic even with her biting wit. He smiled more.

JJ, the mother, smiled the most. "I'm just sooooo glad they got that weekend together after all of us being gone so much the last three weeks. Will, Henry and I did the same. We needed it as well." Yet, they all knew their jobs. The confab always broke up by 9:15, at the latest. They knew Hotch's schedule and went back to work. In the office; team briefing was at 10 am; no divergence. That was Hotch.

But the group that they were always found a way to fudge that a bit. The five of them were in the Round Table room by 9:55, having some more downtime. Hotch knew they needed it and never said a word. And Dave, unless Hotch had a heads-up to a case they were getting, would join them soon after for the "appointed" pre-meeting time. He walked in through the break room door less than a minute later, with his usual filled coffee cup and got in on the team banter, getting the low down on all of the team's off time as well. He smiled most at JJ's re-telling of her family's time together. He understood that.

Hotch looked at his watch. It read two minutes to ten. Normally, you could set your watch with Hotch walking in at precisely 10 am for the briefing. However, this day, he made his way over the catwalk above the bullpen and silently stood outside the door, hearing JJ finishing her report about the LaMontagne's weekend with a large smile. JJ needed that as much as he and Dave did. Still smiling, he heard JJ asking Dave about their family weekend.

As Dave finished, Hotch walked in the door and took the open chair to Dave's right. He looked at him. "You forgot one thing."

Dave, picking up his pen to start taking briefing notes, looked at his incredulously. "Go fish, Papa," Hotch said, trying to hide a smile and failing miserably. The team all snickered.

Dave put the pen down on the table and glared at Aaron. The team, knowing the look between the two of them, roared with laughter.

As Dave started to open his mouth with a retort, Aaron said, "Let's get started." The team laughed even more.

###

**A/N: As I said at the beginning, I wanted to keep this T rated. I envisioned this from the get-go to be happy family time, while giving all of you a Hotch/Rossi story that all of you seem to want. Thank you once again for all of the reviews.**

**However, I will say, now that my mentor has her mojo going again, and may I add at full speed, maybe I can convince her to write the sizzle some of you were hoping for, adding a few chapters. Just a thought. ;) Of course, after she finishes a last chapter she owes us! Sowry babe; your loyal fans are waiting!**

**My luvs and shout outs to all the usual suspects. I know for some of you, this is not your cup of tea. To those of you that have still read this, my deepest thanks.**

**I'll say again: my writing queue is large. I'll be back.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
